Luke and Vader Drabbles
by Mischiefs-Hawk
Summary: A series of drabbles on the relationship between Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader. Rated M for Incest between Luke and Vader.
1. Red Lipstick

Red Lipstick

Darth Vader loved that his son was exploring his Nabooian heritage. While it had pained him exponentially to even discuss his deceased wife, when Luke had looked up at him, his face practically a clone of hers- how could Vader possibly deny a request, even one so painful?

"Where was Mother from?"

"Naboo, in the Chommell sector."

His son nodded,

"Leia said it was beautiful, but I've never been." Gently, he placed his black gloved hand on Luke's face.

"Would you like to, angel? Your mother's family would want to meet you."

The blue eyes he used to have now looked up at him, gazing through the lens of his mask, so open and happy.

"What if they don't believe I'm her son?" While Vader knew what to look for to see Padme in Luke, most wouldn't.

"Show them this," pulling the necklace a little boy made for a queen, he deposited the Japor snippet into Luke's hand.

"They still live on Varykino in the Lake country. Her name was Padme." Through the incredibly annoying lens, he saw Luke's pale pink lips mouth the name

'Padme Skywalker.'

Luke had promised to com him when he landed on the planet and while Vader absolutely loathed to not see Luke, it was a necessary sacrifice.

"Thank you, Father."

Two standard weeks went by that Luke spent with the Naberries. They, obviously, welcomed him with open arms. Through the force, Lord Vader felt his son's insurmountable joy and love.

When Luke returned on board the Executor, his Father was relieved to feel Luke's excitement to be back at his Father's side.

After dropping his belongings in their shared quarters, the last remaining Jedi knight joined his father on the bridge where he'd been waiting. As a Nabooian- or rather half, Luke was dressed properly. He had tight pants with a loose evoian silk shirt, the front stitched with a moon from the Nabarrie's family crest and his face had only the slightest touch of make up -including red lipstick. The color deep like blood painted onto his face. It was a sight Vader found to be incredibly lovely, bringing out the blue of his son's eyes.

"I'm pleased to see you once more." Luke's smile made the darkness of the last fortnight bearable.

"Same. Thank you for letting me go."

"Of course, anything to please you, angel."


	2. Contact Lenses

Luke, like his father, had eyes that reflected the bluest of skies. Luke's, when Vader looked at them would hold so much love, devotion and trust it would often drive him half mad with desire and lust.

While it had taken incredibly long for Luke's eyes to no longer hold fear- or even hatred for the man who was his father- as well as his enemy- it had been well worth it.

His son's eyes always were so expressive, especially at the height of passion. It was one of the few reasons Vader was fine that Luke hadn't been raised on Coruscant- surrounded by all of those back-stabbing politicians as well as Palpatine?

No, Luke would never have become the man he was if he had been given the upbringing he deserved.

So when the time came for his angelic son to go undercover in disguise and forced to dye his golden hair black and wear green eye contacts, the Dark lord of the Sith was none too pleased.

"We hope to see you again, soon Lord Skywalker." Admiral Piet said to his commanding officer, wishing the rebel turned imperial goodbye, clearly nervous about being aboard the ship without the only sentient being who could calm the Empire's second in command.

Luke gave the admiral a small smile, and shook his hand. While at first, Luke had shown minimal if any respect for anyone within the Empire- the last Jedi considered Piett a friend now.

"Same to you."

Lord Vader lead his son away from the bridge to their private hanger where their uniquely made ships were stored. Instead of their shared force abilities, it was actually mechanics that had helped the two form a relationship which was less rebel and imperial and more son and father.

As soon as the launch doors closed, Vader had pressed like against one of the cold durasteel walls- his mask thrown to the ground in the flurry of movement.

"You will finish your mission as soon as possible and return to me."

Luke looked up at him those fake green eyes making Vader's anger roll off him with the force but he could still clearly see Luke's devotion.

"I will, Father."

"If someone even looks at you, or even thinks of touching you, angel, I will destroy them." Vader's voice held no room for remorse or error. Luke knew the statement to be completely true- a mistake made by an officer when Luke first began living aboard his father's command ship made that perfectly clear.

He knew, without a doubt, that as long as there were two suns on Tatooine rising and setting that he belonged to his Father- body, heart and soul.

The look of absolute loyalty Luke gave made him decide that perhaps the contacts weren't so terrible.


	3. Necklace

Necklace

The necklace a foolish boy made for a Queen was buried with her.

That foolish boy would grow to be replaced by a dark lord who could only question why another young boy had it.

Vader had seen the necklace pop out from the traditional light-weight Tatooine's clothes and many other times on the security footage recovered from the Death Star. That, before he'd even felt how powerful the pilot was, had sown the seed of obsession.

That young boy who held Padme's stature and his own power- as he would learn later on.

Later, Vader would also learn how his son would come to own the necklace and would later tell him how the necklace came to be.

But at the start of his search, it was a simple Japor pendant that caught the Dark Lord's attention as it once did a Queen's.


	4. Charm

As Anakin Skywalker, he utilized his charms and physical appearance to his advantage but as Darth Vader it was fear he used for nearly twenty years, as well as displays of his immense dark side power to get what he wanted done.

In those twenty years there was not a single being Vader had actually cared for so when he was suddenly tasked with the mission of seducing Luke to the dark side it was one that required charm and not actions of physical force.

Looking over his son's sleeping form he mentally reviewed what he was going to do to encourage his light based son to make him fall both into the dark and into his waiting arms.

Taking a seat next to his slumbering son, Vader noticed Luke turn towards him- a hand open and reaching for the comfort he likely never had as a child.

Holding Luke's smaller hand in his Vader got a better idea of how best to manipulate the golden boy of the Rebellion.


	5. Tomb

"You're kidding me."

Leia and the rest of the Rebel Alliance High Command council could simply frown in response. All wearing matching looks of various levels of discomfort. Leia stood, taking a step towards her longtime friend and companion. Luke went from looking at her to staring at the now stilled hologram message.

"Luke, you don't have to go through with this- we can keep fighting."

"No, Leia. I just-Council may I request some time to think this over?"

The rest of the Council nodded- with this request and Luke's past with Vader it was the very least they could do.

Mon Mothma stood, always the representative of their council.

"Of course, Master Skywalker though we do request you return with your answer soon. We have received no promise on how long Vader was willing to wait."

The young Jedi master nodded, still obviously troubled as anyone in his situation would be. Though it was for reasons the rest of the council did not know. They couldn't know otherwise they would definitely have thrown him from the alliance, stripped him of his command and declared him a traitor to the rebel alliance.

Luke walked out of the council room, one hand firmly clenched on his newly made lightsaber.

Han- Vader was promising Han and the opportunity for peace talks all in exchange for one simple thing.

Him.

It was driving Luke half mad with questions. He knew he didn't have a choice in the matter- for Leia and for Han, he would sacrifice everything even his morals.  
Darth Vader, dark lord of the Sith was asking to marry Luke Skywalker, his own son though no one else in the Galaxy knew it- except Luke's mother and only the Force knew where she was.

Luke had a feeling he knew what had likely happened to her.

Finding his way to their bases main hanger, the blonde walked over to his X-wing. As always, he found comfort in repairing it. Thinking back to his mother, Luke gingerly rubbed his neck for a moment, staining it with oil before continuing his work- not even noticing the stain or that he'd done it.

Would Vader do that to him too? Crush his windpipe the second they got into a fight and with their different ideals- a Sith and a Jedi? They'd probably fight as soon as they were in the same room together like last time.

Last time, when Vader had revealed Luke's parentage after cutting off his hand.

His hand still ached when he thought about it, his wrist burning like it had just been cauterized by the bloody red saber.

"Luke?" Leia's voice broke through his haze, the young princess kneeling down next to him by the wing of his ship.

"You don't have to do this; we can find Han without Vader." He could clearly see the pain in her eyes, after she'd lost her planet and the man she loved- Luke couldn't ask her to wait when he could ease her pain with his own sacrifice. That was the way of the Jedi after all, plus he'd been ready to die back then on Cloud City after their battle.

'That was why I did not want you to become a Jedi. You would sacrifice yourself for a second for a cause that would just as quickly forget your name.'

Vader's voice appeared in his head- as it had been able to do ever since Luke knew of their connection. He had tried to create shields but nothing kept the Dark Lord from entering his son-soon-to-be-life-partner's mind.

'Please leave, I did not ask for your input.'

'And you will receive it anyway. Are father's not under obligation to guide their son's towards healthy and proper life choices?'

'So you're still playing that card. Weird considering you want me to marry you.'

'Refrain from acting so humble, my son. I can look into your mind as easily as when you are awake when you are asleep. I know of the dreams you have and I plan to make them into a reality.'

'I will not fall for your tricks. I know you desire my power and nothing else so please stop trying to- '

Luke felt a wave of anger come through their connection via the force. It was a wave of anger, red with fury so harsh and powerful the young Jedi almost saw spots.

"Luke!" Leia shouted, pulling him up as he had fallen. Brushing back his hair from his eyes, questioning what was wrong.

"Vader is impatient with me, it seems."

"What? How were you- can he get into your head?" Luke immediately saw the change from Leia his friend to Leia the rebel alliance leader. If Vader could see into his head- he may know the location of their bases or other rebel secrets.

"Yes but he can't see certain things- I can stop him from getting there."

It was a lie- Vader knew where he was, he always knew exactly where Luke was. The only thing stopping him from sending an attack to the base was that the dark lord knew Luke's answer.

He knew Luke was going to agree to his proposal.

It was the first time Luke had known Vader to demonstrate patience.

"Luke I- "

"I've made up my mind. I'll do it. For you, for the Alliance and the people we've lost."

Luke saw something in his friend's usually cold brown eyes. He saw thankfulness for Luke's sacrifice but fear so much fear for what would happen to the destroyer of the death star once he was in Vader's grasp.

She grasped him in a quick embrace, placing a chaste kiss to his cheek.

"We'll do everything we can for you, you will still be my best friend"

"Thank you, Leia."

That had been four standard months ago. Now the Jedi knight found himself on the planet Naboo- the home world of the emperor. Why the ceremony was happening here Luke could not say but he wasn't upset about it. The planet was beautiful- if his last days of freedom were spent anywhere he was alright that they were being spent here. Better here than Tatooine.

"Master Luke, your presence is being asked of in the Royal Gardens." On Naboo, they still used their pre-empirical government where they democratically elected Queens – though Leia had told him the Emperor would still have last say.

The current queen, Apollina, was warm and kind when he had arrived on the planet about a month ago but since then he had spent most of his time by himself in mediation trying to become at peace with what would happen.

"Thank you, C-3PO. I'll leave in a moment." He'd been placed inside one of the wings for the palace while waiting for the marriage.

He and Vader hadn't exactly had a courtship as one would usually think of it. Vader had delivered Han to him when he had been finishing up his work within the Alliance.

That was another aspect of their relationship, Luke could no longer engage in any Alliance work whatsoever- though the dark lord had begrudgingly accepted that Luke needed to still be able to communicate with Leia and his other friends within the Alliance.

Slipping out of his rooms, the blonde made his way through the intricate and masterfully built palace of the capital of Naboo. It was so different from Tatooine but Luke couldn't help but think in his darkest moments that it was just a gilded cage.

While Luke had been in the palace for a month, it still took him a few minutes to find his way to the gardens.

Waiting for him by one of the many fountains was the queen, decked in the usual Nabooian wear that seemed useless to Luke but still pretty.

The Queen waved him over after he gave her a curt bow.

"Master Skywalker, it's taken too long but I have finally achieved permission to give my gift to you."

"My lady?"

Luke sat next to the young woman, an eye on his guards and one hand on his saber. Naboo may be a peaceful planet and the empire may no longer have a bounty on him he had been in the alliance too long to trust anyone here.

"A forgotten history of sorts, one that is often banned from being discussed. Do you know of the separatists' occupation of Naboo nearly fifty years ago?"

"I cannot say I have. Don't take offense though, my lady. My home world was not equipped to proper education."

In his free time, Luke had been spending a lot of time reading data pads on proper ways of address to queens as well as various aspects of history but he hadn't heard anything about this.

The young woman smiled softly, an obvious pain in her silver eyes.

"It's not a time my people like to remember. It was before the empire, when the Jedi still served the galactic senate. At the time, we had a queen unlike any other before and I doubt any queen will ever shine as bright as she. Her name was Padme Naberrie Amidala."

That name, it struck something in his mind but he couldn't quite place it.

Luke was sure he had never heard the name before but it struck a chord in him- reminding him of the times he had been scared as a child and his aunt Beru had comforted him.

The force was trying to tell him something but what?

"She refused to leave her people to suffer at the hands of the separatists and was able to fix relations between the humans and the Gungans of our waters. She served two terms and when it was over, her people begged her to continue her rule but she refused."

Apollonia stopped for a moment, looking away from Luke to somewhere else where nothing was.

"Padme was offered a world- she could have taken it and been deemed Queen for life but she refused. Democracy was her heart and she refused to let greed take that. Later, as a vote on whether or not create a galactic army was arriving to the senate, Padme had become a senator in order to continue serving and her vote would sway many other systems to her. This caused an assassin to attempt to take her life twice, after the second time she was assigned two Jedi guards."

Here, the queen rose, her many skirts flowing around her like the ocean's waves. Following her, the two walked further into the gardens, back to where a mausoleum stood proud and white- made of corellian ivory likely.

"You may know the guards' names- they were Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker."

His name made Luke's blood run cold- the puzzle pieces were coming together and his mother's identity was becoming clear.

"When Master Kenobi left to find the source of one of the assassins, Skywalker took Padme back to her home world and guarded her alone. The two were together for a long time, both young and about to be thrown into a war."

Apollina stopped in front of the building, a marble angel carved on the front, her arms over her heart. It was large and in the center lead up to by a set of curiously curved stairs was a black stone door.

"She remained close to Jedi Skywalker even after they returned to Coruscant and both had their duties. When the Empire rose, Padme was killed in the fray." Here, she began to sound distressed,

"We never were able to find out how we lost her, we only knew that when she died she had recently give birth but no child was ever found."

Apollina turned from the building to look at Luke.

"This is a secret that the royals only know of. The knowledge that she had given birth was never presented to the public and now I must ask you remain silent on the matter but it warms my heart to know you live."

"Padme- your Queen- was my mother?"

His voice stuttered, and he couldn't look away from the tomb- he wanted to go in to give his respects to the woman who birthed him and likely lost her life to the same blade that had taken his hand.

"It makes sense, doesn't it? You were born the day she died, you share the last name of one of her closest companions and while we cannot ask either one and her DNA files are harshly locked away, I do believe that you are the son of Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker."

"May I go in?"

He was already walking towards the door before the Queen got out of her answer.

The inside held a stained glass window of a rose in front of double suns- Tatooines? - allowing in the bright sunlight of Naboo to come in and light the darkness and show Luke the face of his mother.

She was beautiful, her curly hair spread around her with blue flowers woven into braids all still bright as the day they were picked as the glass tomb kept the body air locked. This was his mother; the woman he didn't have any memory of but had loved his father enough to have a child.

He knelt down next to the glass tomb- he wasn't aware of the dimming light or when Apollina left.

At some point he began talking, describing his life and how he wanted to know her. He talked to her about Leia and how the two would have gotten along so well- they actually looked pretty similar.

Luke stayed there though the night, no longer talking but sitting by the side of the tomb, at some point he laid his head down and fell asleep. It was almost like a child's desperate attempt to be close to a parent.

That was how Vader found him late that night, his son curled up next to the glass where his angel was entombed.

But, here was his new angel. He could never stop his love for Padme but now it seemed the force was pushing him to Luke- to own the boy he helped create and savor the light he radiated.

"You foolish boy- she would have loved you dearly."

Picking up the Jedi knight, Vader smiled behind his mask as Luke subconsciously curled into him. It had angered him at first- Luke not recalling their many dreams shared together- till he realized many of them were when he had been training somewhere where his master may have blocked them from Luke's conscious memory.

It would be a fine day when he found the Jedi Master who trained Luke so he could cut the traitor in half- Vader was almost positive that whoever it had been had played a role in the plot to make sure Luke wasn't raised with him.

Bringing the sleeping Jedi, Vader mused over two separate thoughts. If Luke had been raised with him- as he should have been- would Vader still desire to have the child in his bed?

To physically push him into black silk sheets which would contrast so lovely with his double sun kissed skin and have him scream in utter ecstasy?

The other was much simpler- it was how easily Luke slumbered on while his supposed enemy moved him. Seeing the face of his mother- likely for the first time and finding out her history- had to have exhausted the Jedi.

As he brought the child into his chambers, the dark lord ignored the ramblings of C3PO who had somehow gotten into Luke's possession. The force was odd like that.

Laying Luke down upon the bed, Vader stood above him for a moment. Studying the sleeping form as his chest rose and fell in small breaths. He could clearly see himself in the structure of Luke's face and body but he saw even more of Padme in him.

Vader saw Padme in the softness of his skin, the length of his body, and the light that swam over Luke like he was some kind of Angel.

Luke was his- and as soon as he purged the ideals of Jedi from Luke's psyche the galaxy would be theirs too.

To Vader, Luke was His angel, his alone to own. Not the princess, not the Smuggler, no one else.

The Dark Lord would make sure of it.


	6. Take Off

"You allowed that smuggler scum to touch you!' Vader's telepathic growl echoed strongly in the force, slamming into Luke's mind, almost causing him to stumble. Han's warm hands kept Luke steady, showing surprising levels of confidence and strength for someone who had just moments ago been preparing to deflower the hero of the rebellion until being stopped by the Empire's deadliest soldier.

The Black lens of Vader's mask seemed to stare directly into Luke's eyes- the quiet hiss of Vader's respirator the only sound in the empty valley Han had chosen to take Luke. The Millennium Falcon parked not too far from them.

The Blonde Jedi's hand twitched slightly-using the force to call his recently made lightsaber to him. Despite the group of Stormtroopers behind Vader, Luke was sure they wouldn't be allowed to harm him or kill Han. Han would likely serve as some kind of bargaining chip between himself and Vader.

'And completely consensual- so please leave.'

"Foolish boy- you clearly misunderstood when I said you were mine." The Dark Lord spoke aloud for the first time since the initial occurrence. His words planted seeds of fear within Luke's heart.

"I belong to no one." The ex-farm-boy replied, a reflection of a long dead senator from Naboo. All the while, Han displayed enough anger for the both of them.

"Luke ain't no one's property." Something in that sentence made a wave of anger and hate flow from Vader, almost equal to Vader's initial anger of seeing the two rebels.

"You will not speak to me, smuggler." The dark lord rumbled, a leather clad hand rose with a clenched fist. It didn't take someone as smart as Leia to figure out what Vader was doing.

Han quickly began to suffocate as the lack of air not coming in through his air pipe.

Without a second thought, Luke activated his new saber, its bright emerald blade giving light to the darkening moon side. Utilizing Yoda's teachings as well as the clear memory of their previous fight, Luke attacked.

Using his other hand, Vader parried his son's attack. Vader's ruby blade against Luke's created a powerful and likely deadly spray of sparks upon contact.

'A Jedi never attacks in anger.' Luke thought, chastising himself but at the moment his anger didn't allow him to care. At least not currently.

"Stop this! You gain nothing from it!" Luke shouted reflecting Vader's moves. He was getting more and more agitated that his father could fight him and force choke Han without compromising either action.

"You are wrong, child." That was probably about as much of an explanation Luke would be getting.

The Last Jedi was getting desperate. Han's face was turning blue as his hands clawed desperately at his throat. The only sounds coming out were rambles of sound that probably translated to "Luke."

Trying one more route, he sidestepped Vader and gave himself to the Force. Allowing the ever familiar force to envelop him, its light and love filling his inner soul.

Pulling the sensation close to him, Luke sent it outward to Vader. His training with Yoda allowing him to get this done in only a handful of seconds. The idea or motive had been to simply distract Vader but instead Luke's power had been enough to push Vader back-hitting one of the large red-purple trees native to the Moon's system.

Han's body dropped to the ground, his body desperately breathing in the stolen oxygen.

Grabbing his lover, Luke helped Han get to the Falcon, using the force to black off the stun shots until Han was walking up the ramp.

Sensing an attacked, Luke swiveled on his foot, activating his saber again to meet Vader's.

"Come on, Luke, we gotta go!"

"Start up the engine!" Luke replied, the indecency of fighting naked long forgotten to him.

The two kept up the fight, performing a deadly sort of dance, the Stormtroopers standing in as an audience. Until one of them, designated D7-K4, a trooper trained as a sniper took aim and shot Luke Skywalker straight on the back with a neon blue stun blast.

His saber dropped from his now numb fingers, his blue eyes staring into nothing. He was practically the picture of death.

While physically Luke could do nothing his mind screamed as the Falcon took off and his Father picked him off the ground like he weighed nothing.

'Sleep Luke, all will be well when you awaken.'

The trooper designated D7-K4 would be commentated for helping Lord Vader in the capture of the rebel Luke Skywalker. He was then killed for daring to harm the light of Vader's existence.

As Luke slumbered in the chambers Vader had made for him, the past Anakin Skywalker played a difficult mind game: examining Luke's subconscious. He slowly made it through the weak barriers as Luke could not reinforce them. The Sith was looking for something he was not even sure would be there.

Luke's mind was vast and the deeper Vader traversed the more he began to despair.

Until the Commander of the Imperial Navy found a shadowed corner, likely the result of his son trying to block the thoughts. Within Vader found the most erotic of ideas, of dreams, of secret pleasures. While it was unfortunately clear that Luke held some level of infatuation for the smuggler it dwarfed in comparison to what Luke dreamed of Vader.

There were so many different visions, so many different positions that he was actually surprised his seemingly naïve son even knew of them.

A particular favorite involved Luke dressed in soft pink lingerie with a collar tight around his pale neck with himself treating Luke like some sort of pet.

In the Force, Vader could feel Luke beginning to wake so in preparation to leave Vader pulled the images to the forefront so his son would have no choice but to come to terms with how he saw his father. Luke would come to accept that he belonged to Vader in every sense of the word. Vader was his father, his master, and his lover. Vader would be the only person Luke would ever need- his son would see the Order they could bring, would bring.

The Sons of Suns would fulfill the prophecy of the Force.


	7. The Pleasure District

"My Lord- my Lord Skywalker!"

Luke suppressed a groan as the Imperial guard, well one of them, caught up with him as he was entering the Imperial Super Star Destroyer Executor's hanger. To be specific, he was headed to his modified X-wing that had not been easy to convince his father to allow him to keep on board.

Thankfully, Luke had become skilled enough at certain mature techniques of persuasion that Vader hadn't been able to say no when Luke asked again. Of course, Vader had been angered afterwards but nothing a harsh night didn't curb.

Harsh enough to not allow him to be able to train- Sith hells even move the next day. Of course, the last Jedi had enjoyed every second of it.

"Yes, and please stop calling me that. Luke works just fine."

The Imperial probably looked scandalized under the helmet he and his fellow Stormtroopers wore. Luke could feel it through the Force, something his Father had been able to teach him during their time together.

"My Lo- "the trooper stopped short as Luke glared upwards.

Luke may have grown just barley an inch since the events upon the first death star, but he was still much too short to be a Stormtrooper. Something his sister, and even his father at times, delighted in making fun of him for.

Though Vader usually would complement it afterwards, drawing him close and comparing the smaller frame to that of an angel's.

Luke never stayed mad long after that.

"Luke," the trooper, whose name Luke recalled as being Caden, continued. "Lord Vader has ordered that you no longer leave your quarters unattended after the disaster on Quindor 5."

Quindor 5's events had been a thorn in Luke side since the moment he realized his father would probably kill him.

It had been just over half a year ago. Luke, along with his twin sister Leia, had gone down to the planet in search of the crystals said to be hidden within the deep caves. Leia had been insistent that they look for the crystals just as any Jedi in training to make their first lightsaber would.

Despite that Vader hadn't even wanted to train his two children with the Jedi arts (or that Leia wasn't even a Jedi), Luke and Leia were able to wear him down enough to agree to a short and concise outing to the planet side.

It had been the first time Leia had left Coruscant in months, and Luke the same save for his trips aboard the Executor which Leia had expressed no interest in joining. Though clearly aware of the relationship between her Father and Brother, the ex-Alderranean Princess said nothing.

Instead, focusing on the plans they had made to dethrone the Emperor and her smuggler boyfriend.

Once planetside, the two had gotten mixed up with some alliance members who were camping on the planet. While Luke and Leia both supported the Alliance's cause, they couldn't express it publically in order to keep good terms with the Empire and no one knew who could be a spy.

Therefore, Luke and Leia had to play the role of the dutiful son and daughter, especially Luke who was, by technicality, the heir to the Empire.

Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith had been about as far from calm as could be when he had felt his children's pain half a star system away. It had been a nightmare.

Luke recalled vividly the looks some of the male rebel leaders had given his sister. The way they stared a second longer then they should upon her breasts and the white blouse she sported.

Leia ignored most of them until one had gotten handsy. Leia killed him before Luke even had the chance.

Every group, it seemed, had good and bad people within.

Afterword's, the Emperor had deemed it proper to finally formally announce the existence of the Empire's Prince and Princess. The Children of Darth Vader and Queen/Senator Padme Amidala Naberrie Skywalker.

Of course, with the desire to keep the secret of Anakin's identity, the family had devised a plan to fix the issue. Once going over it with the Naberries who had agreed discretion was of the utmost importance in the situation.

The Family had simply been happy to know what happened to their beloved Padme- even if what Vader told them wasn't the complete truth.

The only person who knew, who still lived as Obi-wan had died long ago, was Luke. He'd been told in the darkness of their shared quarters, Vader's armor off and Luke's clothes scattered. Vader had held him close, the scent of their intimacy hanging on them and the room. The rough scared skin felt oddly comforting to Luke as his Father retold the account of what had happened.

Luke had kissed his father's brow and told him not to allow it to trouble him any longer. They were a family once more and changing the past was not possible.

Since that day, Vader had begun to heal. Slowly at first but substantially enough that Vader had relented into allowing that night to have the lights on.

Which had lead Luke to the interaction he was in now.

"That was months ago, I am clearly capable of taking care of myself so please go, or dismissed."

His years spent on Tatooine, 10 of them to be exact, hadn't left him. The years under the double sun had made him a Farm boy yet and he still hadn't gotten a hold of proper military procedure.

"We cannot do that sir, please if you would allow us to go with you-."

"Oh right, because 7 fully armed storm troopers are totally inconspicuous."

"Sir?" Another trooper, whose name Luke couldn't be sure of, stepped up.

"Permission to speak freely?"When the blonde gave a curt nod, the trooper continued.  
"Would you feel more at ease if we were dressed as civilians?"

Of course- he actually kind of felt foolish for not thinking of it himself.

"Yes, I think that would be a great idea. How long will it take you to change?"

"We'll return in 15 standard minutes, milord and please don't leave without us."

While Luke had entertained the notion for a moment, he knew it would be the troopers and not himself who would be punished so he simply nodded and walked off to a bigger shuttle. One of the lambda-class ships. Luke would allow their company but no way would he let one of them be pilot.

Since the whole fiasco with the rebels, Vader had barley allowed Luke out of his site and had tripled the guard for Leia- something he knew very well hadn't sat well with the Princess.

"Why must you always put yourself in trouble?"

His father's voice almost echoed in the small chamber of the cockpit. A leather gloved hand pulling the Pilot's chair around so he could look at his son.

"I don't do it on purpose, it just finds me."

"You foolish boy. Must you leave my side?"

"It'll only for a few hours and I'll be back." While he didn't mean to allow it, Luke felt a twinge of disappointment that his father didn't trust him enough.

'It is not you I do not trust, my angel. It's the rest of the galaxy I find deplorable.' Vader murmured telepathically, brushing back his son's golden locks.

'Please, I promise you'll enjoy what I'm going to do.' Quickly, he allowed Vader a glimpse into his mind. It was one of his fantasies, and he knew was something Vader desired to do.

The pleasure and passion quickly pushed over their bond and it took a great deal of willpower for Luke to not let Vader drag him back into their shared quarters on the upper levels of the Destroyer.

'I wish you a… promising outing, angel.'

'Thank you.' Vader and himself shared a look, likely making Skywalker's trooper guard uncomfortable. It was the look of two peoples sharing something otherworldly. The Troopers assumed it was simply a force-thing.

They were wrong, it was a look of love. The love which tied them to one another, as father and son, as master and apprentice, and as lovers.

Giving his Father one last look, Luke turned and walked up the gangway to his ship. One hand firmly on his recently made saber. It wasn't easy to convince Vader to allow him to make one in the ways of the Jedi- the side Luke identified more with but that didn't change how proud Vader had been when Luke activated the Saber for their first legitimate fight and the emerald blade shone.

Switching on the ship then going over the pre-flight maintenance, Luke began the flight after checking his trooper crew were strapped in and ready.

Gently moving the ship out of the Hanger, the last Jedi thought back to when he'd awoken from an attack by a rebellion leader at the age of 14 and his father had revealed his trip into Luke's unconscious.

At that age, Luke had been budding into his sexuality. Every night, no matter if he was in Bast Castle, the Executor, or on Courscant he would dream of his lord Father. Vader would dominate him in every kind of way, especially in the ways that Fathers shouldn't dominate their sons.

"Luke," Vader had said. His voice so much softer than Luke had ever heard before.

As they were alone in Luke's chambers in Bast Castle, save for Leia who Vader had only recently been able to convince her to leave Luke's side. She felt especially guilty as Luke had been injured via protecting his sister.

With no one else in the vicinity who was conscious, both could feel Leia asleep through the Force, Vader reached upwards and dismantled the mask which frightened his enemies and troops. It was a fear tactic and while in the beginning the respirator had been needed, it was when the love of his children that began to heal him.

During the four years since his retrieval of Luke off Tatooine and Leia off Alderaan, Vader was more or less healed. His face almost a mirror of the one which had burned away.

"You're too young now, my angel. But one day I will fulfill every single fantasy in that delightful mind of yours."

The yellow eyes of his father pierced into Luke's blues, the passion and lust from his Father overcoming their bond. How long had this been building within his father? How long had Vader looked at his son with Lustful eyes hidden behind the lens of his helmet?

That didn't stop the wave of shame and embarrassment that came over Luke. It didn't stop that he just wanted to run away from his Father's castle, fly far from here as he could so he wouldn't have to feel this, whatever it was.

Vader's look at him, its possessiveness, its power, made Luke squirm like a womp rat under the gaze of a Krayt dragon.

When his sex began to throb, Luke's unknown feeling began to be clear.

He was impassioned with desire, begging with his inner soul for Vader to reach out and just touch him. This desire and embarrassment building within Luke could almost match the feeling Luke felt upon learning his Father was no mere spice ship navigator but the second to the emperor.

"Luke, my light, my angel." Vader murmured, reaching out to gently grasp Luke's face. Cradling his son's face, neither was sure who moved first Luke on to Vader or if Vader pulled Luke onto his lap but either way they found solace in one another.

"Be calm, my son. My angel." The last two words were spoken quiet like a prayer. Was he crying? Luke couldn't be sure. All he knew was that Father's lips were on his.

Vader's hands pushed through his soft blonde hair, pulling gently at the strands while Luke wrapped his arms around Father's neck.

When Vader pushed him down onto the soft bed, Luke let his Father lead him into a kind of bliss the son of Suns didn't even know existed.

The planet Luke touched down upon was similar to the capital, Courscant save for a few special differences. The planet had found a balance between nature and city, but the reason Luke was visiting Urnali was the pleasure district. While he was going in disguise, along with his troopers in their civilian clothes, Luke was hoping no one would recognize the Imperial Prince.

That would be incredibly awkward.

It was thankfully easy for Luke to find the kind of shop he was looking for- maybe it was more popular than he thought? Ordering his troops, whose names he'd learned were Caden, Trion, Berm, Sai, and Jaz, were against it at first. They were actually incredibly nervous about having their prince, their Lord's son, on such a scum planet but Luke's subtle force push made them quiet.

Though he could feel their questions about who Luke was with, who Vader deemed good enough for his beloved son. It kind of made the young man laugh.

Inside the store, Luke almost found it suffocating due to the half lights and the rows of products. There was a lot to look at, and the store hadn't looked that big from the outside.  
An orange humanoid approached him from the back desk.

"May I help you, sir?"

"Uh," glancing around at all the products, the lingerie, the toys, the lubricant. It would probably just be best to cut his time short. Even from this distance, Luke felt Vader's desire as well as his anger.

"New to this, my friend? Do not worry- nothing to be ashamed of! So what are you looking for? Something for yourself or a friend?"

"Myself. Something um Pink and lacey? With um." Luke's blush was ridiculous, especially for someone whose been having sex for as long as him. Then again, they hadn't exactly done stuff like this before.

The orange humanoid, a Xyr if he wasn't mistaken, looked him over with his double pair of eyes, seeming to nod to himself about whatever thought had come to mind.

"I think I know exactly the thing, though it does have some extra bits to it. How do you feel about pet-play?"

"That's actually what I came here for."

"Excellent, I will be right back." The Sales associate turned around, and walked deeper into the store towards a corner bathed in pinkish red light.

"Let me guess, on the smaller size?" The Xyr called out.

"Yes, that's right." Luke replied, bouncing on his heels. He was both nervous and excited. Him and Vader's relationship hadn't been stagnant but they also had not been able to share any alone time for a while.

So unless the rebellion planned a surprise attack or one of the admirals failed at their job again or something else equally annoying, Luke would have his father completely to himself.

Otherwise, well. Luke didn't enjoy using his position of power, as Prince or Vader's lover, but if someone tried to steal Vader from him tonight Luke would have no problems against using it.

'Are you alright, Luke? I can feel your anger from here.' Leia's soft voice flowed through their bond. Her words soft like a stream of water running through the cascades of their mother's home planet.

If Leia could feel his emotions, Vader likely did as well.

'Nothing to be worried about. We'll likely be returning to the capital in the next few days so be prepared.'

He felt his sister's confirmation through the bond, as well as a wave of peace. It was almost funny- it was usually the other way around with Luke calming his sisters anger.

It wasn't that surprising that when Vader offered, Leia did chose the dark side. Luke, albeit angry at first, learned that to have balance each side must be used.

Luke was simply more light then dark- something his family did not hold against him.

"How about this?" The outfit the Xyr presented was incredible, perfect, and just what he had been looking for.

"That's perfect. He's gonna love it." The words escaped his lips before Luke could stop them, then dropped a curse in huttenese that translated to standard as 'Damn it.'

"Don't you worry a thing. I am not one to judge, no? This will be 3,000 credits unless there is something else you would like, hm? Perhaps something black to go against your tan skin?"  
The last Jedi shook his head,

"No, not today. Though I may come back if tonight goes as well as I hope." He handed over the required credits and left the store. The purchased items safely within his sidebag.

The troopers were waiting for him on the outside, each standing as rigid as a board. Kreffing hell, they even saluted when he walked out.

"You all do remember we are incognito, right?" Almost resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the way his guard scrambled together. Really, why his Father thought they were necessary was beyond him.

"Let's go. I have what I need." Making way through the throngs of the civilians, Luke felt the attack coming before he saw it. Or the supposedly trained soldiers.

Unclipping his saber, Luke turned activating the blade and cutting off his attacker's hand.

The attacker was a human, not a thief but a damn rebel based on the insignia on his jacket. How he'd been able to guess Luke's identity was something he would have to figure out later.

"Death to the Empire." The rebel, whose dark hair curled around his head like halo howled, Eyes mad likely from the pain. Luke knew from experience.

"Not today." Luke replied, switching easily from civilian to Jedi Prince. Behind him and around him, Luke saw his guards take out their blasters all aimed at the rebel. Around them in a circle a crowd formed to watch the goings on- like they were some holo-net reality show.

Luke should have done something- said something threatening like his sister, or force chocked the fool like his Father. But he wasn't like them, instead he simply cut the man's head.

The Tatooine farm boy placed life above all things and he knew by taking this single life, he would be saving so many more from the wrath of his family. If Luke were to die, there was not a single doubt within him that the Galaxy would be plunged into a kind of darkness that Palpatine would be proud of. But Luke could not allow Vader and Leia to be in that kind of pain.

"We're done here."

"Go on, back to your business." His troopers said, dispersing the crowd as Luke deactivated his saber. The man's head had rolled away, which Luke looked at for a moment. Somehow he just felt the need to take in the site.

"Sir?"

"Hm?"

"Perhaps we should go? In case he has friends around?"

"Yes, we should."

Why wasn't he moving? Luke just kept on staring, even when Caden was pulling him away to the lambda ship. When Luke snapped out of it, he was already back on the Executor, walking onto the hanger.

"Luke, was that your first kill? It couldn't be." Jaz asked. The troopers were around him, asking him so many questions. He somehow felt heavy and light at the same time, with the Force dancing in his peripheral version.

"Trooper Trion, comm Lord Vader, tell him his son will be in their chambers and there might be something wrong." The orders had barley left his lips when the dark haunting presence of the Emperor's second came over them.

"Troopers, leave. Report to Admiral Piett and I expect to see you all tomorrow at 10 hundred hours." The troopers saluted and exited the hanger as fast as they could.

No one stood between Vader and his children.

"Luke, what happened? I felt your pain and panic but you appear uninjured?"

Unable to speak, though he wasn't sure why Luke utilized their bond telepathically.

'I was attacked. It was a rebel and he knew who I was. I cut off his hand' Luke paused, oddly speaking telepathically had become hard as well.

'And you killed him.' Vader replied, his calm demeanor and, even his possessive nature came over Luke. Making him feel safe, secure. Had the attack frightened him? He was well trained, by his father and Master Ashoka.

Why was he so shocked?

Why had killing someone who had been trying to kill him make him feel so uneasy?

"I did, it wasn't the first time I've killed someone so why do I feel so?" The blonde struggled to find words to describe the inner fear and anguish within him.

"My son, do you know how many sentients the Jedi killed?"

Luke shook his head, suddenly feeling small and young beneath the vastness of Darth Vader.

"Hundreds of thousands. Killing is not simply a dark side decision. You, my light, are afraid that by making this kill you will begin to walk the dark path. Trust in my words, you are not. The light is within you and I believe it will forever keep you as its champion."

It wasn't easy to convince Vader after the events of his trip that they should still follow their plan for the night.

He wanted Luke to relax and not strain himself but Luke argued that this would be relaxing for him, at some point.

"You are incredibly frustrating."

"It's what you love about me."

"That," Vader relented "is true, now go on. I desire to see this present you are so excited about." Luke only half blushed when Vader slapped his ass on his way out.

Before stepping into the fresher, Luke turned and asked Vader not to remove his armor.

"It'll make the whole role-play better."

Vader, ever the domineering lord, sent his pleasure at the idea. The feeling went straight down to Luke's sex.

Quickly undressing from his dark civilian clothes, Luke prepped himself for what he hoped would be a fantastic night.

/-/

Darth Vader, dark lord of the Sith, watched his son exit the fresher with an odd kind of calmness, Luke was indescribable in this moment. Although Luke always held a level of dignity and respect that his Mother held even in her seemingly absurd Naboo dress, here standing before him, Luke appeared more as a prostitute found on the lower levels of Coruscant. Or a pleasure slave from Zygros.

It made Vader feel an incredible lust for the exquisite being standing before him.

Somehow utilizing the grace of the Jedi without the confidence, Luke strode up to him. Clinging to his slight muscled frame a pair of lacy pink undergarments hung low on his hips. His son's sex tight against the thin sheer fabric. The pinkish color against Luke's skin made it almost appear like a sunset, gently falling onto the golden sands of Tatooine.

Atop of his blonde hair were a pair of off-white kitten ears. Kept atop his head with what Vader didn't know, nor did he care. The Sith was more focused on the white tail that twitched like it was really attached.

Did Luke make these things? He was well aware of how good with mechanics Luke was, so it was possible but any hope of real logical thought vanished when Luke kneeled before where Vader was sitting on their shared bed.

"How may I pleasure you, Master?" With a soft voice, Luke's hands roamed over the dark leather and armor Vader was dressed in. Stopping over the codpiece, the hands skillfully removing it, followed by pulling Vader's sex free of the constraining pants.

"I think you know, pet. Use that mouth of yours properly."

Leaning forward, Luke gently licked the tip of the weeping head as if experimentally. He teased him for a moment more, when Vader groaned from the annoyance of Luke teasing him Luke looked upward through his long lashes and put the entire length within his mouth.

'Like this, sir?'

Kreffing hell.

"Good boy" Vader muttered, pushing Luke's head against his organ, keeping Luke where he was.

"Prepare yourself, I want to see you release like the whore you are."

Going around the tail or under it, Vader wasn't sure. He watched Luke insert two of his fingers inside him, delighting in the way Luke's face contorted in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

Luke moaned around the cock in his mouth, giving lovely vibrations around it.

"Lovely," Vader muttered watching the boy pull away to lap at it again.

"I love your cock, Daddy." How in the seven Sith hells was he making his voice so soft like an actual child's- it drove Vader crazy.

"Do you, my pet? Show your master." Crawling up Vader's lap, Luke nuzzled against the hard metal of the mask and purred before flipping over onto the bed to present his ass to his Lord Father.

"Please, Daddy. I want your big hard cock in me."

Slapping the ass presented before him, Vader appreciated the lovely red color that swelled there.

"Do you, my kitten? Beg for it."

Shaking his ass, a bit, Luke let out a whine. He'd been horny for so long, and dearly missed the feeling of his Father within him. Filling him with the same seed that helped create him.

"Please, Father. I want you inside me so badly. Filling up my boy-pussy with your seed."

Grabbing Luke's hips, Vader pulled them down on to his still erect sex. Usually they used lube, going in dry was painful after all but Luke hadn't wanted it tonight. He wanted it as rough as possible and Vader wasn't going to deny his precious pet anything.

Luke howled when he felt the cock enter him to the hilt, the sound thankfully not echoing out in the Executor. Not giving his son a second of respite, Vader started up a fast pace rhythm.

Both of them moving quickly, the force around bubbling with power as two of the three strongest force users in the Galaxy connected. Their power coming together and when Luke could no longer stand it he came with a scream of his father's name- the only time Vader allowed the use of Anakin in any setting.

The feel of his Son's entrance tighten within him, mixed with the force's sensation Vader followed after with a harsh grunt. Luke had become a mess of nerves, empty and high as a star cruiser.

Gently, their game over with, Vader pulled out and lowered Luke onto the bed.

"Lay down with me," The blonde muttered, his eyes close and barely awake.

"I will, Angel," Removing the mask and his cape, Vader pressed a kiss to his Son's forehead and then his hand. "I'm going to be right back."

Luke didn't notice the bright kyrstian ring around his finger until the next morning when Father had Luke wrapped against his chest, one arm around Luke's smaller frame.

The last Jedi in the Galaxy in the arms of the Dark Lord of the Sith. He was sure Obi-wan, Yoda, and Dooku were all rolling in their graves. If they had any.


	8. The Crime Lord and the Art Student

"Luke? Your uncle would like to talk to you." Looking form his sketch book, Luke found his aunt Beru.

He'd been sitting in one of the backfields working on a sketch of a dried stream. After finishing his chores and school/college work for the day, the community college freshman had found himself earning a small break.

While Luke didn't think his art was something fantastic- or approved of by his uncle- he did think it was a good stress reliever.

"Is everything alright?" Luke asked, standing up. Despite being out of puberty he was barley taller than his adoptive aunt. It was something that had caused a blow to any little self-confidence he'd had as a teenager.

His aunt, a small quiet woman had a surprisingly big smile on her face- her eyes lightening up in a way he hadn't seen in a while. Usually, the family of three didn't have a lot to be happy with as taxes went up and their machines broke down.

As a farmer like Owen, Beru had been raised under the hot Sun working the fields and it showed on her face but Luke thought it well suited her.

The smile, that happy look could only mean something really fantastic.

"Great. Now let's go. You know how Owen is about waiting."

Luke's walk back to the main house was staggered. He was incredibly nervous since Owen was so rarely pleased with anything Luke did. A small part of him was afraid this was just some kind of trick.

Entering the house, Luke placed his sketchbook by the front door. One thing Owen didn't approve was Luke's feminine habits- like art and one other thing that was definitely not approved of. (Well more than one but the whole thing just pissed Owen off.)

"Uncle Owen?" Luke greeted walking into the living room. His uncle sat on one of the decade's old couches. Next to him was a packaged box wrapped in brown paper.

"Luke, come here. "Tentatively Luke sat down next to the older man. The light from the fading sun made the older room look like a picture.

"This is for you. I don't know much about the whole identity thing but you're my nephew so I'll try to and to show it here." Handing the box over Luke accepted the box like it was a fragile piece of gold. His heart beat sporadically- he felt high.

Peeling off the paper, Luke saw the name of a local boutique written across the front of the white box. Feeling his heart in his stomach, Luke opened the box. Inside was a folded dark blue dress. The very same dress Luke had been admiring for months.

Pulling the dress out of the box, his mouth hung open. It was beautiful, simple yes but lovely. The dress was about to his knees, around the waist was a bit of lace curling up around the side to the shoulder.

The cut would show the beginning of his shoulders and if he had breasts would just barely show them.

"Thank you! It's-" His voice almost cracked. Luke was trying hard to keep it together.

"Look under it." Under the gruff features of Owen, his face cracked into a smile.

"What?"

Under the dress was a thick envelope with the words "New Coruscant Art Institute."

The college Luke had filled out the application for tons of times but never submitted. It cost too much to even submit the app. How could he even hope to pay for even a semester?

"How did you afford that? The dress is one thing, but this is really expensive."

He clearly saw that Owen had respect, even love in his eyes.

"We found some scholarships and it's paid for. Well, the first semester is. You'll have to get a job and- "

Luke didn't let him finish, he was hugging Owen probably for the first time in years.

"This is amazing! Thank you!"

Owen smiled in response before adding that Luke would still have to come home in the summer to work which wasn't terrible. Luke had no problems with that.

"I can't believe I'm going to college!"

In New Coruscant where undergrad Luke Skywalker would soon find himself, the infamous Crime Lord Darth Vader was taking aim.

"We know you've been giving information to the FBI, Tarkin."

Tarkin, an older man stood straight and quiet. While once a man of honor, serving in the Republic's army when he was discharged Tarkin joined the Empire, one of the world's most notorious and deadly gangs but it seemed something threw Tarkin back into the Republic's embrace.

"You made a mistake in killing James, Vader." James was a pathetic shadow, given every opportunity to prove his worth to the family and failing every single time. James had also been Tarkin's son.

"Then perhaps you should have raised a stronger son." Vader replied before pulling the trigger.

When Tarkin's blood had begun to be soaked into the carpeting, brain matter slowly gliding down the wall Vader made a call.

"It is done."

"Good work, though I still believe we could have sent someone else. Marek, perhaps?"

"I prefer to handle the traitors."

There was a wispy chuckle on the other end of the line. Vader was sure Sidious was just humoring him.

"Of course, now there are a few things I'd like to discuss with you in the morning. Be in the office at 10 am tomorrow."

"I'll be there."

"Good."

Vader didn't look back at the body, nor do anything to clean the scene. On the off-chance he'd left any evidence no cop would say anything. Governor Palpatine owned the police in New Coruscant. He and Sidious were at the top and Vader would make sure nothing got in the way of their plan.

While in the same city, Luke and Vader's path would not cross for another handful of months. Luke would be in the end of his first year before he even came into contact with the Empire- at least knowingly.

He had started working at a florist shop, mostly deliveries and small arrangements. It was the morning of what was beginning to be a lovely spring day when a young man entered the shop.

He was tall with brown hair so dark it was almost black with a sprinkling of stubble around his chin.

"Here to pick up a bouquet for Ahsoka Tano." He leaned om the counter, folding his arms. Luke couldn't help but find the man arrogant or at least trying to come off as such.

"Sure, one second." Turning around to the back where the pick-ups waited. Leaning down, Luke had to look around until he found the bouquet on the bottom shelf. It wasn't till Luke was face to face with the man again that he remembered he was wearing a rather short skirt.

The stupid grin on the customer's face caused Luke to go red.

Here came this incredibly arrogant man and Luke probably just made the guy think he was easy or something.

"Not used to wearing a skirt yet?"

"Uh no, how did you-?" Luke was able to get out through a nervous stutter.

"Not the first guy I've met who likes to cross-dress. But I know you'll get the hang of it."

The man's surprisingly kind words made Luke's heart flip. Such random kindness wasn't something the native Tatooine male was accustomed to.

"Well, thank you Mr.?"

"Marek, Galen Marek. And you're Luke Skywalker right? I've seen you around campus."

Not noticing he was smiling, Luke asked if he was studying at the art institute or he just hung around it.

Galen gave a small laugh.

"My friends do, I'm actually in the family business. Honestly, Ahsoka didn't need me to come in. I volunteered."

"Hm, whys that?"

"Because I wanted to meet you."

Luke managed a stuttered reply. He'd had a boyfriend once before. It didn't work out- one of the reasons the young farm boy had taken the free defense classes offered on campus.

The man in front of him was kind and cute but Luke wasn't ready to give his heart to anyone and he had too much to do right now.

"That's sweet but I'm not- "

"Gay or not interested in men?"

"No, It's not that. I just can't do anything right now." Luke's voice cracked against his will and tears pricked at his blue eyes. The memory of watching Bigg's murder, the stench of blood as it splattered around him and on him.

"Sorry, so" Completely switching gears, Luke handed over the grouping of blue Nabooian Lilies.

"That'll be 20 credits."

Galen had an odd look on his face as he handed over the chip. Probably confused at Luke's odd show of emotion before hiding it again.

"If you ever change your mind, Wedge can contact me."

The art student was left stumped as the man left the shop and he had a way too large tip in his hand.

In the interim between when Galen first asked and when Luke relented, Galen found ways to enter the student's life. Either by randomly finding him when he was eating or being invited by Wedge when the group went out.

As always, Galen would be charming and considerate. Light touches would linger as the two grew closer.

"Maybe you should try it? Just one date can't hurt." Was Leia's advice. Leia was attending the nearby University, majoring in Political Science and International Studies. Luke had kind of saved her once from some corrupt cops and the two had been good friends ever since.

Luke had even been the one to get Leia and Han to stop being stubborn idiots and get together. A half year later, Han was walking around with a little blue velvet box in his pocket waiting for the right time.

"Seems like a good guy from what Chewie an' I can tell."

So when Galen asked again, Luke said yes.

The dumb awestruck look on the "business" man's face almost made it worth it.

The night of their date, Luke was dressed to the nines as per Galen's request. He wore a dark blue sleeveless dress with a bit of a collar around his neck to help with the image. The material shimmered like water and was just as soft.

He'd put some make up on too, by now Luke was fairly good at eyeliner and mascara. Paired with some blush, he looked like a dream.

It was while Luke was walking to where he'd been told to meet Galen that the night seemed to turn for the worse.

A trio of men approached Luke. Two more were following him from behind. He could handle at most 2 maybe 3 but 5? Luke wasn't so sure.

"Hey pretty thing." One of them from the back called.

At first ignoring them didn't work and they kept getting closer till he was corned against a grimy wall.

"Don't you know it ain't polite to ignore a gentleman?"

"Sorry, I didn't see any." That comment was probably going to get him hurt if the growls were anything to go by.

One of them, the one who'd spoken reached down as if grabbing for a gun but Luke didn't give him the chance.

Luke kicked upwards, hitting directly in the nards then turned to punch one followed by a roundhouse kick to his head. Two down, three to go.

The artist didn't notice when the dress ripped, only that one of the attackers realized that Luke wasn't a girl.

"Fuckin' Fag!" The remaining three drew guns causing Luke to give pause. Shit.

"Leave the Lady alone." A deep voice spoke from a sleek black car that none of them had seen drive by. By the design, Luke knew it was coming from good money.

"Don't make me ask again." The other who hadn't called Luke a fag strode up the car, a frown on his face.

"Hey man, this is none of your- "He cut himself off when a huge dark figure climbed out of the car. The man was tall, dressed in a striking cut suit and a fedora tipped on his head leaving half his face in shadow.

"Oh fuck, Vader we're so sorry!"

"I'm sure. Now apologize to the Lady." The remaining three whined out an apology before turning tail and running- leaving the other two behind.

"Uh thank you for your help."

"I hope your dress isn't ruined." While before Vader exerted an aura of power, of strength. It now seemed he was also possible of showing concern.

"Oh, well. It's only a dress, right?" Vader closed the door to his car and came over to him.

"You're taking this very well for someone who almost got attacked."

In truth, Luke was frightened, holding back a panic attack.

"This isn't the first time I've been attacked for who I am. I was able to fight this time, though." Slowly than all at once, he started to feel less- like he was floating right off the planet."

"Child, are you alright?" Luke felt gentle hands grasp hi face. Gentle, like another set he'd watched be cut off.

"I-I'm fine." The next action was a mistake as Luke looked up at Vader's face. What lay hiding in the shadow would have made Luke meet the ground if Vader hadn't caught him.

Sometime later, Luke woke in a bed that was way too soft to be his- the one in his dorm or back home.

"Good, you're up. I was wondering how long I'd have to spend sitting here." Sitting next to the bed was a red-skinned woman with shocking bright blue and white streaked hair.

"Names Ahsoka. The Bosman wants to see you so I'll get him." The name twinged at the back of the blonde's head but he couldn't figure out why.

"Um, do you know where my dress is?" Luke asked as the young lady was walking out.

"Vader sent it out to be fixed. Hope you like the Rebellious alliance." Apparently she had dressed Luke in a heavy metal rock band Tee while he had been asleep.

In the few minute Luke had to wait he noticed how nice the room he was staying in was.

The bed had cream colored sheets with a black lace canopy currently pulled back.

The room was adorned with gold etchings and a painting of a lake. In one corner was a bureau and the other held a desk. Both of them made of a rich dark wood.

Vader had just entered the room before Luke was apologizing. Out of bed and oblivious that he only had his panties and the band shirt on.

"I'm so sorry about my reaction, I was having a panic attack and- "

With an unsurprising level of strength Vader grasped Luke and kissed him. The young man went tense before melting. He really shouldn't be doing this.

"You don't even know my name." Luke gasped, pulling away as Vader's hands pushed under the thin shirt.

"Tell me it, then." The older man murmured placing kisses along Luke's neck.

"It's Luke and we don't even know each other."

Both fortunately and unfortunately Vader pulled away.

"You will," he promised, gently pushing up Luke's chin.

"Why me?"

"Because," Vader grinned, the half scarred skin twisting about his face in a manner that appeared painful.

"You didn't stand down to five enemies. You walk with grace and pride while most would hide their desire in the shadows." Most people Luke had met probably wouldn't have been able to say that and sound sincere.

"And like your name, it's obvious you shine about all others."

Gods above, where was Vader getting all this from? It sounded so sincere and after what happened with Biggs it seemed like decades since Luke had someone really care. Owen and Beru did but neither of them showed it enough for Luke. Not that he blamed them for it as neither of them had exactly expected to raise their brother's son.

Luke pulled away for just a moment, looking into Vader's eyes. The broken blue color so much like Luke's own.

"What will happen in the morning?"

The look on Vader's face made Luke squirm due to a hardened cock.

"I'll prove to you that we belong together."

Really, how could Luke say no after that? He didn't.

When Luke awoke the next morning he was under the silk soft sheets with his face against Vader's well sculpted chest. Luke worked out and went to his defense class but he doubted he'd ever be as muscled as Vader.

Who was Vader? He obviously had access to great sums of money, so perhaps some kind of business man? But for some reason that didn't fit the man. There was something dark and powerful about the man- something which could not be contained within an office.

"Good morning, Malek." The term, a tatooinese one translated to Angel made Luke's heart rise. Though he was still afraid Vader would throw him out.

"Angel hm? So what are you then?" Ignoring his question, Vader switched to Tatooinese.

~" You speak the desert tongue?" ~

~" Yes, I am from the land of double suns." ~

Vader grinned at Luke's response before placing a kiss atop Luke's forehead.

~" I did not know something so lovely could come from such a horrid land." ~

"Well, you're from there too, so." Luke moved about a bit, finding himself rather clean instead of covered in dried cum.

"Did we shower last night?"

"No, I washed you after you fell asleep." Was it just Luke, or did Vader look kind of embarrassed?

"That's sweet." The younger man smiled leaning down to press a kiss to the edge of Vader's lips.

Luke matched Vader's grin as Vader pushed back, kissing him once again in ways that drove Luke insane.

The whine-like sound he made when Vader pulled away made Luke blush.

"Before I completely ravish your body again, I think we should get something to eat. "

It hadn't occurred to Luke yet but he hadn't eaten since an early lunch the day previous.

"That would probably be better." Luke replied, it slowly occurred to him that the dress he'd worn yesterday was Gods knew where and the shirt he'd worn when he woke up last night was also Gods knew where.

"I sent Ahsoka out this morning to get you some clothes and- "Vader's quickly added, putting a hand over Luke's mouth to stop the beginning question.

"You will not pay me back or attempt to do so. I told you, I believe we should be together and I do plan to spoil you as much as I can."

Luke rolled his eyes at Vader's complete trust in the idea they should be together despite barley knowing him.

"Let's get to know each other first- Oh shit! Where's my com?" Frantically looking on the bedside table till he found the silver clutch he'd picked for the previous night.

As expected there was countless missed calls and messages. Most from Galen, some from Leia and even a handful from Han. All of them saying more or less the same thing: Where are you? Are you okay? Leia/Galen freaking out and etc.

"What's wrong?" Vader murmured, moving over to wrap his arms around Luke's waist, resting his head on the younger's shoulder.

"My friends are freaking out. I was supposed to meet one of them last night for a date." The arms around his waist tightened, a not so subtle reminder of not only Vader's strength but apparent also possessiveness.

"It was the first and mostly I gave in so he'd stop asking." The artist explained, placing a kiss to the scarred half of Vader's forehead where it looked like the hair had been burned off.

"Is it safe to assume you will not reschedule?"

Luke gave a little laugh in response before adding

"Is it bad I feel more connected to you when we've only known each other for a few hours whereas I've known Galen for months?"

The tense hold on Luke caused him to pause, pulling out of the embrace to look at his companion.

"What?"

"Galen Marek?" Vader's voice was like ice, and his eyes gave Luke the impression that he was barely restraining his anger.

"Yes? What? Do you know him?"

"Galen works for me. I'm his boss."

Darth Vader, despite the importance of their conversation, could not help but admire the dark bruises that adorned his young Lover's body. The multiple hickies around his neck forming almost a collar, like a slave's.

A sudden addition to his already present fury surged through the mafia lord. Luke, this obvious gift from the Sith Lords, would remain free. Sidious' bloody hands would not touch this pure light- nor anyone else's. He hadn't been completely honest with Luke. Vader had first seen Luke months ago, in about December. The kindness and skill was apparent to Vader so the practice continued.

First simply it was just following him around as he went around his daily life. It would become an obsession as Vader's need to know everything about Luke Skywalker increased.

Darth Vader knew everything available on file and through watching Luke but nothing could prepare him for the real thing. The mafia lord knew who Luke was to him and was making plans for it but at the moment what required his attention was his adoptive son's interest in Luke.

It showed Galen's skill at hiding, even from Vader.

He wasn't sure if he should be angry or proud.

"You're his boss?" Luke repeated, blue eyes wide. Vader could clearly see that all of it was becoming too much for his son.

"Be at peace, Malek. Galen will understand besides going against one's boss is one thing, a father is another entirely."

"He's your son?" The little squeak Luke made as Vader picked him up easily was adorable.

"Vader!" Luke shouted, trying not to smile as Vader kissed his neck down to his collarbone.

"My adopted son." The elder explained quietly, one hand sneaking down to grasp Luke's perfect ass earning another squeak.

Reaching back to find last night's bottle of lube, Vader placed some on his fingers before sliding them in the blonde's hole.

"Vader" Luke moaned, rolling his hips against the elder, his cock growing hard.

"What happened to getting breakfast?" The question was barely strung together, Luke clearly unused to being pleasured.

"Later," Vader promised "just let me see you come undone again."


	9. Is there even a chance?

"Luke, please go to the Medic?" The Jedi Knight made no motion that he'd heard his sister's request. His body hurt too much- it was like his entire being was sore.

This had been a daily occurrence for the past month. Long body aches and periods of time where anything he'd try to eat just came up again.

"If you don't- I'll get Han and Chewie to drag you there. Sith Hells, I'll drag you there myself!"

Leia's voice continued on, barley pushing through the fog of Luke's mind. The pain sometimes equaled that of when his father amputated him. The pain gave him little respite, causing Luke to lose more and more of himself.

"Luke, please?"

He didn't want to go to the Medic because he never went. As a kid, Owen and Beru didn't have the money to take Luke to the Medic even when he was really sick.

This inability to go get medical care caused Luke to pretend he was fine-even when he wasn't in order to not make his family feel guilty for their monetary situation. Now, Luke just didn't have the energy to go.

"Kid, the Princess's right. This ain't healthy."

Using the Force, Luke told them he acquiesced to seeing a doctor but he wasn't sure he could move.

"Alright, I'll go get someone. Just no more telepathy."

Giving a small nod in response, Luke curled up under the extra blanket Leia placed on him. He had suddenly found his quarters within the Falcon to be too cold.

The Jedi didn't know what was wrong with him but he had a feeling a certain Sith Lord was the cause of it.

When the medic arrived, it was a short blue skinned being. They performed a number of tests but when they took some of Luke's blood, the Doctor appeared confused.

"Commander Skywalker, are you of the Naboo?"

Luke shrugged, he was sitting against Han who wore matching expressions of trepidation and stress with Leia.

"His Father was from Tatooine," Han explained "Luke doesn't know anything about his mom."

Luke felt a sudden and surprising rush of love for his friends for knowing and caring for him.

"Commander, do you give express consent to allow the Princess Leia Organa and General Han Solo to hear my diagnosis?"

Luke nodded, eyes drooping. He hoped this would be over soon.

"Then congratulations, Commander Skywalker. If I am correct in my diagnosis that your mother was of the Naboo than you are severely anemic and in the first trimester of pregnancy."

Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight and Commander of Rogue, squadron gave up after that.

The Doctor, Eryns, prescribed vitamin supplements to help with the anemia and pregnancy- as well as grounding him from flights and missions until the baby was born. Male pregnancies for the Naboo were a very fragile process as the Male form wasn't meant to carry young and was a dying trait.

Within a few weeks, Luke was able to move around, getting some exercise and eating a lot better than he had before. Though, it wasn't perfect as the Rebellion was limited in what it could provide.

He gained a few odd looks as word went around that the hero of the rebellion was pregnant. Well, the rumor at least as no one save for those within the High Security Council or Rogue squadron would confirm or deny it.

"Didn't even know you were in a relationship, Commander." Wedge commented about two weeks after Luke learned he was pregnant. The rest of the Rogues were around them.

They had taken it upon themselves to be Luke's guards- not that he needed any. Or wouldn't have if his doctor hadn't threatened to tie him to a bed if Luke even barley over exerted himself.

As with all children within the Rebellion, they and their mothers were cherished.

Luke shrugged in response, quiet as with all questions of who the father was.

Some guessed it was Han Solo which was ridiculous as Han and Leia were deeply in love. So no, Han wasn't the father.

The Father didn't even know Luke's condition.

Vader was growing more and more anxious as Luke continuously blocked his mind from the Dark Lord. Every moment, it seemed to Luke, Vader would be throwing the dark side against Luke's mental barriers.

Desperate for the light of his dark life, as Vader often put it so eloquently. Luke really should have seen the kidnapping attempt coming.

Three assailants found Luke, Wedge, and Han at a nearby town purchasing some odds and ends for the Falcon.

As Wedge and Han argued once again over how it'd make more sense to just buy a new ship then waste more credits on the piece of junk Han, Chewie, Leia and Luke called home.

Luke was a few feet away then, looking over parts he might purchase for his X-wing when the Force shook. Danger. Without a second thought, Luke gave into it. Unclipping his saber and placing its released blade at the assailant's neck.

The sound of his emerald blade's activation caught his 2 bickering friends' attention who immediately aimed their blasters at the other two kidnappers.

"Let me guess, Inquisitors working for Darth Vader?" The 3 beings were dressed in all black, the leather of their outfits giving off a faint shine and the imperial insignia could be seen on their left arms.

The middle one, to whom Luke had his saber to the sickly pale skin of her neck had yellow eyes. As did her two companions.

"Jedi scum." She spat, before glancing down at Luke's belly which now sported a bit of a bump.

"I pray Lord Vader will allow me the honor to watch as he murders your bastard."

The accented voice would never speak again.

Fear flowed through Luke as the Inquisitor threatened his and Vader's child. Without thinking, something Luke would later regret, he allowed the fear to turn to anger.

The young Jedi rose his other hand and made a motion all beings who'd seen Darth Vader angry would recognize. Using the Force, Luke reached out and chocked the attempted kidnapper.

Her two male co-conspirators watched Luke almost in awe. While Han and Wedge watched in almost fear. They'd never seen such a look on their friend's face- and they never wanted to again.

When the woman's body collapsed against the dirt floor, Vader who was in a completely different sector at the moment threw his all against Luke's mental shields- demanding to know why Luke would no longer commune with him.

"Kriff off!" The expected mother/father shouted in reply to Vader pushing the anger from the inquisitor to his shields. It worked and Vader was gone.

Luke thought his heart would break as he felt Vader's presence retract.

He wanted his child's father desperately, the desire to leave the Rebellion in order to have his child in relative safety increased daily.

"Luke? Kid, you good?" Han's voice brought Luke back to the present.

"What should we do with them?" Wedge asked, the two remaining males had their hands at the ready, almost as if they were trying to decide if it was worth it to try and attack Luke again.

"They won't give up anything up about their Lord." That was that, two clear blaster shots to the head and the rebellion had two last problems.

A few cycles later, when the small bump had swelled into something quite a bit bigger, Luke made a request of his closest friends.

"I need to make contact with the Father."

The other occupants, the close friends he had made in the Rebellion were present, grew almost excited. Up until now Luke had been hesitant to talk about the baby's father.

"Alright, is he in the Rebellion?"

"Don't you think if he were, we woulda known Princess?"

Before his two closest friends could start their bickering, Luke confirmed that the father was not within the Alliance nor a normal citizen.

As expected the realization of what side the father was on resulted in varying looks of horror.

"He's an imperial?!"

Thankfully, not even Lando asked if Luke had given material considered sensitive to the Alliance. At least they trusted him that much.

"I never brought him to one of our bases or anything. The Force would have told me if I were being tracked." Luke quickly explained, hoping it would dissolve Leia's expression of absolute disdain.

"So, who is it? Somebody with a high rank?"

"Um, you could say that. I just need to send him a message that won't be intercepted by either side."

Luke's pregnancy was probably the best kept secret of the Alliance- no one outside the Rogue Squadron, the High Security council and the Falcon's occupants knew.

For everyone else, the idea that the hero of the rebellion was pregnant stayed within the realm of rumor. Luke had become incredibly skilled at not only hiding from crowds but hiding his child as well.

"So why don't you telepathically do it?"

Luke placed a hand on his raised tummy, unable to look at anything but the ground.

"I'm afraid of what he'll do. Obviously, they'll be force sensitive and I'm afraid he'll- "The Jedi hated how his voice cracked.

He was supposed to be strong, the symbol of peace and tranquility as a Jedi should be but before he knew it Leia was next to him holding him in a tight hug.

"I may not be happy with your choice of lover but I promise you no one will take your child from you."

He simply nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"That being said, the poor bastard does deserve to know he got you pregnant." Lando commented.  
Han gave him a cocked brow in response.

"What? He's gotta pay child-support." The words earned a laugh from Luke and a small smile from Leia.

"Alright, Luke what do we need to do?"

It took many days for the plan to come to fruition, including a day for Luke in a hidden workshop within the Falcon to build a small untraceable holoprojector which would only play its specific message for Darth Vader.

The creation of the small device had been a challenge for Luke not because it was hard to make, Luke was good at fixing things. It was because of Luke's situation, raging emotions, body aches and food cravings.

By the time Luke finished it, Leia had acquired the access codes and uniform for Wedge to get aboard the Executor and plant the holo.

Needless to say, they couldn't understand why Luke had given himself to a man who'd taken his hand but judging by Luke's swollen belly it was too late to comment on.

The holo was placed within Vader's chambers- there was no going back.

Vader knew immediately that the small rounded object which hadn't been there before would answer the question of what happened to Luke, his son and his lover.

Taking the small thin flimsy into his hydro chamber, Vader forced himself to wait for the top to close and his entire helm to be removed before accessing the message.

Finally, he pressed his thumb to the top, causing a hologram to appear. Small, but clearly the shape of his son.

"Confirm your identity, please." Vader felt a quick swell of anger, he knew the name 'Darth Vader' would not be accepted.

What could have caused Luke to use such secrecy?

"Anakin Skywalker."

The form flickered again, showing his son once more but with an enlarged center. He almost appeared pregnant.

Oh, by the force. How could he have forgotten?

"Father." Luke did not speak standard. It was jovian- the tongue of slaves and it was a language of secrecy. Vader wondered who taught it to Luke as it was mostly a dead language.

"As you can see, I'm pregnant. It's yours. I did not know this was possible. I assume you did not either. I will be waiting on the planet Naboo in a place called Varykino. If you want to be a part of this child's life, then you'll meet us there. But know I will not be separated from his child. You, nor anyone else, will be taking this baby from me."

Vader distinctly heard his son's voice crack. Even with their bond blocked, Vader could feel the fear within his son. Fear that Vader would not accept him or the life that grew within him.

"Foolish Jedi." His little Jedi. Luke was his, as well the life that grew within him.

Darth Vader watched the hologram for a moment more before beginning to plan.

Leia was quite possibly Luke's favorite person at the moment. She'd been able to get a hold of an old friend from Naboo, Rooja Naberrie, who set Luke up with a home far from others who may not have Luke or his child's best interest at heart.

Ms. Naberrie had also set up a med-droid to help make sure Luke stayed healthy.

He had his friends make a kind of schedule to ensure Luke wasn't alone during this stressful time but that it wouldn't also take away from their rebellion duties. Luke, now half way through his second trimester, was no longer allowed to work until the baby was born.

"There's no need to exert yourself more than needed." Leia explained, though her words were kind Luke could almost hear the additional "And the Father is a mass murdering Dark Lord, you're already too stressed."

After Luke settled in, he and Han were discussing the pros and cons of various ships. Luke was interested in getting something bigger than an X-wing which could fit his child and make a speedy getaway.

He wanted to be able to run, be it from the Emperor or, force forbid, his Father.

They were finishing up breakfast, the two sitting out on a veranda that gave a lovely view of the lake which the house sat against. When Luke felt a ripple in the Force. Danger, but he couldn't feel the familiar wave of cold that signaled his Father's presence. He couldn't decide if that was good or bad.

"Kid! Duck!" Giving a quick thank you to Yoda, Luke maneuvered himself and Han so they were hidden behind the now flipped over table.

His heart beating wildly, Luke asked who the sithhells had shot at them.

Han's eyes were wide; like he had seen a ghost.

"Uh, Boba Fett?"

"What?" Luke distinctly remembered Han and Lando proudly telling them about Fett's fall into the Sarlaac Pit?

"The same Boba Fett you told me you killed?" Han shrugged.

"You push a guy into a monster pit, how am I supposed to know he didn't die?" Luke let out an exasperated sigh. He really could not risk a fight right now.

"How far is the Falcon?"

Han shook his head, pointing back to the bounty hunter.

"We'd have to get past Mr. Friendly, and I doubt your baby daddy is gonna show up."

He was right, while Vader was on his way it would be another 2 standard days at least before he got here.

"Get out here, Skywalker!"

Luke and Han glanced at one another, both surprised. Fett had never liked Solo and since it was Solo who'd had a hand in getting Fett in the pit they had assumed it was Han Fett had come for. But apparently Fett blamed Luke for that little adventure.

"We don't need to fight Fett, you can leave now and still survive."

The duo heard a thump, Fett had likely used his jet pack to get closer. Sithshit.

Luke felt a sting of fear grow within him to a wave. He was afraid for the child within him, that he'd gotten this far for only a pathetic bounty hunter to take it all.

Not realizing it, Luke's soul dived deep within the Force, where the light did not and could not touch.

Standing, Luke allowed the darkness to cover himself like a shield before throwing it at Fett who had dropped to the edge of the Verdana.

"You made a mistake, Fett." The Jedi Knight barley recognized his own voice- it was full of so much hate.

Hate and anger.

Raising a hand up, Luke reached out with the dark and chocked the remaining life out of the Mandalorian. He wasn't fast enough.

"Luke!" Han's shout brought Luke back, as did something wet. Wet and warm that was trickling from him. With no small amount of fear, Luke looked down at the loose tan pants he was wearing, its color slowly turning red.

"Han?" Sticking out of Luke's lower abdomen was a dart.

Luke did not feel the physical pain as the poison worked through his body instead as he felt the life of his child dwindle, the Jedi felt his heart die.

For any force sensitive, even one on the opposite side of the galaxy, felt the pain of Luke Skywalker as the child he would never raise vanished.

When Darth Vader arrived on Naboo, it took every ounce of patience he did not have to not choke the smuggler who blocked his way.

"We need to talk first."

"Your words do not concern me smuggler." Captain Solo glared at the machine who had put him in carbonite.

"Well too bad, there's stuff you need to know."

"Luke can- "

Han interrupted him, Vader was more shocked than anything else which gave Han the chance to continue.

"Luke lost the- "oddly, the smuggler could not continue.

"He lost the child."

Han nodded, too wrapped in his sorrow for Luke to be surprised that Vader hadn't killed him.

"How?"

"Friend of yours, Boba Fett shot him with some kind of poison dart but Luke thinks it's got something to do with the Force."

While Vader would love to do nothing more than torture the smuggler until he was certain all the information from Solo had been obtained he did not. Even through their shared sorrow, Vader knew there was nothing else to be gathered from Han Solo.

Fett was going to die; his son's desire be damned. It would be the equivalent of Vader's burning on Mustafar.

"You can go see him now, he's in the back bedroom."

"I know the diameters of this house." Vader snapped back, his kindness at its end.

Later, he would learn how Luke found Padme's home when Luke didn't even know her name. Leaving Solo, Vader strode into the house into the back through the open hallways to the master bedroom.

From the doorway, Vader could clearly see his son on the bed now decked out with multiple blankets likely for his son's comfort.

Next to him was the princess whose arms were wrapped around Luke. She spoke softly to him, telling him various stories of the old republic in attempt to distract him.

When the Sith Lord entered the room, Organa looked up and Luke tensed.

Ignoring Organa's glare that for some reason reminded Vader of Padme. Vader opened his arms well aware that Luke would likely fling himself into his Father's arms, which Luke did.

"I'm sorry, I tried not to be." Luke rambled on for a moment as Vader stroked back Luke's golden locks.

The shine was odd and despite his leather gloves, Vader knew the hair wasn't clean. Actually, Luke looked terrible. A clear reflection of his inner turmoil.

"You did nothing wrong, my angel. I promise you: nothing."

Organa continued to watch them for a moment before deciding that at least for the moment, she could leave Luke in his presence.

Going to the bed, Vader closed the door with a nudge of the force. When the door was definitely closed and locked, Vader tried to keep Luke comforted while removing his cloak, helmet and the metal bits of his armor.

When most of it was on the floor, Luke was mostly better but still attached to him. Not that Vader could blame him.

In front of others, Luke kept up the appearance of the Jedi Knight, hero of the rebellion. He kept up the image of who the others, sometimes his friends included, perceived him to be.

Not with Vader though, not with his Father.

Luke could fall apart, knowing Vader would never think less of him.

"I promise my little Jedi; this sorrow will pass." The Sith lord's anger was still coming in waves but not with this Jedi Knight. He never enjoyed seeing Vader's anger.

"I used the dark side! It's my fault that- "Luke hiccuped, tears forming at his pale blue eyes.

"Luke, are you sure?"

Against his chest, Vader felt Luke nod. While he didn't want to admit it, Vader knew that any force sensitive who used the dark side when pregnant ran the chance of losing the child. Depending on their strength with the force.

As a Skywalker, there wasn't a chance for Luke.

"My angel, if you ever decide we should try again I will be there to protect you so there will be no chance you'll be afraid enough to use the darkside. I will always protect you."

Vader's child curled into him, the two fitting better than he and Padme over did.

They laid quietly for a moment, gently nudging Luke with his mind Vader asked his son why Luke hadn't just told him.

"I was afraid you would disown me."

'Foolish little Jedi' Vader replied, taking one of Luke's hands in his own.

'You will always belong to me and with me.'


	10. Dreams

Note: Continuation of Chapter

Luke Skywalker was mentally beating himself up. It shouldn't have gone down like it did. He and Vader were supposed to have a fight, not- not have sex!

In the matter of a handful of hours, Luke had gone from self-righteous Jedi knight to Darth Vader's personal Fuck toy. At least, that's what Luke assumed.

Though, the idea made his heart feel quite uncomfortable. It had shattered his heart to learn the man he so often dreamed of was actually the same man he had been told had murdered his father.

Than he found out the man also was his father.

Luke just really wanted to not have to deal with the emotional backlash of it. Or simply go back to their meeting on Cloud City where it was just sex and he didn't have to deal with the emotional backslash.

Curling up against of the headboard of the bed, Luke held his necklace which used to give him so much comfort now simply confused him.

"Luke go not should you." Yoda, Luke's master instructed. Standing at the edge of Luke's X-wing. "Not ready, you are."

The new Jedi sighed in the seat of his X-Wing. He knew Yoda was right, the Jedi master tended to be but Luke could not get the visions out of his head.

The pain mixed with the pleasure, the fear for his friends and the desire to meet the man. The man who'd been in his dreams for years since Aunt Beru had gifted him with his mother's necklace years ago.

"I'm sorry, Master but they're my friends and they need my help."

He was just going to conveniently not mention the dark man. Yoda had given him materials to read after day training so he was well aware of the Jedi's oath of celibacy. It wasn't one he was sure he wanted to conform to.

The blonde's complete disobedience to the Order's rules made him feel terrible. He just wanted to be a Jedi his father could be proud of.

Now, as he disregarded Yoda's instructions it made him feel incredible levels of guilt.

'He's dead, now. You have to do what you need to do.' The dark man wasn't the only person he would go to the cloud city for. Leia, Han, Chewie, the droids.

The family he had made after the burning on Tatooine. They awaited him as well- to be saved from whatever had stolen them after the battle on Hoth.

As the one-man ship took off into Hyperspace, Luke thought back to the birthday years ago when Aunt Beru had given him the Japor snippet.

The necklace, which had been made by his Father and given to his mother. The parents he never knew, but whom Luke was told had sacrificed everything so that their child could live.

Aunt Beru had handled the necklace with the utmost level of gentleness. It had been kept in his guardians' secret place.

Most of the homesteads on Tatooine kept several places hidden within their farms where money or other valuables would be kept.

In one such place Beru had taken out the necklace. It was as the twins' suns were setting on the desert horizon that the elder woman walked out to where Luke stood watching the stars.

He had turned 13 that day, as well as being the 13th anniversary of the Empire.

The Empire, the people Luke had figured out were the reason he lived with Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru. It had never been said outright but by the Stars, it wasn't that hard to figure out via Owen's tone when the subject of the Empire came up.

"When you were given to us, the man who brought you gave us this as well. He told us Anakin made it for your mother and that when you were old enough it should be passed down to you."

Beru's words were soft, placing the chain over Luke's blonde head.

It fit perfectly.

Holding the old wooden pendant in his callused hand, the young man felt warmth. He felt the love he could never feel from his deceased parents.

That night, the necklace still against his chest, he experienced his first dream of the dark man.

They had begun innocent enough, Luke figured that had been due to his complete lack of know-how on sex but he couldn't use that excuse forever. It had been the only subtle nudge that perhaps the dark man was not simply a creation of his dreams.

Luke Skywalker enjoyed the simplicity and pleasure of his dreams for the next several years, the majority of them sexual or just comforting in nature.

The dark man, Luke's partner whose face he never saw, always seemed to know exactly what Luke needed.

The parts Luke did get to see were always clothed in black, save for the pale skin he saw sometimes.

On Dagobah, as Luke trained, the Jedi experienced a handful of visions.

Many of them dealing with his friends in pain but the rest of them, they dealt with the dark man's promises to finally meet. Luke was in the man's arms, the elder's possessive strength keeping him close.

The lights from the sun of Bespin fading as the man reached down to fondle Luke's manhood.

"Allow me to hold you in the physical realm, my beauty as you have allowed in this one." The man's voice, somehow familiar now in a way it had never been before. Almost as if he had heard it when he was awake.

"I'm afraid," Luke murmured, resting his head against the leather bound shoulder of his lover.

The blonde Jedi was never able to figure out how but anything his lover demanded of him, Luke would give.

It was infuriating to say the very least. Thankfully, his lover never asked for information concerning rebellious activities, maybe he didn't know?

Or didn't care. It seemed like he was only concerned with Luke himself, with nothing beyond his well-being.

That had caused Luke to fall so very quick. The promise of care, of love beyond the pain he had been living in. While the Jedi would give his life in a moment for the rebellion, it didn't mean that there wasn't a small part of him that wanted something else. Love, like that Han had for Leia.

Luke Skywalker would give his all for the Alliance that he served but the very small selfish part of him, the aspect that the Jedi had done so well to stomp out of him desired what the dark man promised.

"My friends are in pain."

"Come to me, Luke and I will keep them from harm."

"And then?"

"And then you will know peace and pleasure."

His lover's hands moved again, pulling away at Luke's shoulders to keep him in place.

"As is your birthright, my prince." Those lasts words were spoken with reverence, like a prayer.

Luke awoke and could say no more.

Letting R2 begin the landing cycle on Cloud City, Luke reached for his necklace under his flight suit. It's ever constant warmth reminding Luke of his dark lover's.

For a moment Luke wondered, if perhaps his dark lover somehow knew his parents. He was older so it was possible.

'Either way, I'll be finding out soon.' Within the Force, Luke could feel the dark man's presence. There was something odd about it though, almost hidden.

As if it was trying to have Luke see him one way. The dark side, now Luke could recognize it, was being used to hide something.

His lover was definitely near, hiding part of his identity from Luke. Likely the part Luke would be able to recognize.

Hopping out of his ship, Luke warned R2 to stay vigilant, and to find the others. When R2 asked what he would be doing, the Jedi replied that he would hopefully be saving them.

Entering the mostly white city, Luke felt through the Force which way to go. As he went through the winding hallways, the blonde thought for a moment that he felt Leia and Han's presence.

They were definitely here but the dark man's presence overshadowed all on Cloud City. It was darkness, enveloping him in its embrace.

It refused to let go of Luke, or allow him to sense anything else.

When he finally arrived at the end where the trail led him, Luke could feel his heart drop-from nerves more than anything else.

Here he was, about to meet the man who had been in his dreams so very long.

Someone who had vast amounts of power, in the Force and apparently the Empire, someone who made Luke feel like he was more than just a simple farm boy from Tatooine.

His lover was someone Luke would have been afraid of, had he not given his whole heart to the man.

Luke had figured out long ago who his lover was, but he could not bear its truth.

Luke reached out to open the door though it opened of its own accord. Not to his surprise anymore, the Jedi found Darth Vader waiting for him.

Luke Skywalker did not resist. He allowed Vader to lead him to the fairly large bed, to strip the dirty clothes from his body, to do in the physical realm what they had done so many times in their dreams.

By the end, as Luke laid curled up against the hard chest of his lover, the last Jedi had figured out the other part too. Vader was his lover and his father. Instead of screaming, crying out in defiance to the truth the universe threw at him, Luke just cried.

And Vader held him.


	11. From one to another

Note: Continuation of Chapter 6.

The Hero of the Rebellion, Luke Skywalker, did not enjoy being pulled back to consciousness after being mind-raped by his Father.

Especially not after said father had apparently decided it would be a great idea to sift through whatever dreams and desires he had.

"You had no right to do that."

Luke sat up straight, looking into the lens of his Father's mask. He tried covering up his annoyingly erect penis, an after effect of re-experiencing so many of his dreams in such quick succession.

"I don't believe so. As your father, I have every right."

Vader's words brought up a quick wave of rage which had been building since the dark lord had interrupted Han and his rendezvous.

"No, you don't! And you don't get to pick both Father and Lover-pick one! If you're gonna pick Father than you can't fucking act like you've been here the whole time!"

Vader allowed his son to continue to rant, partly due to enjoying seeing Luke filled with so much passion, partly out of curiosity.

"You left me alone for twenty-two years, Vader!" His words echoed with rage and pain, shocking both of them. Luke hadn't realized his own pain, or at least its actual meaning.

It wasn't that his Father was Darth Vader, it was that his Father left him.

"I did not know- "The past Anakin began to try to explain, one hand reaching out to caress Luke who just didn't allow it.

Slapping Vader away, Luke continued. Tears falling from his eyes, as Luke's voice cracked.

"Do you know the kind of Hell I had to live on Tatooine? As a slave until Obi-wan thought it would be a good time to save me? The things I had to do while the all-powerful Darth Vader gallivanted across the force-damned galaxy!"

Despite knowing its total futility, Luke slapped his father's mask. The action hurting Luke more than Vader.

Though Vader did suffer from the action as well, albeit an emotional one. A good part of it from not knowing the person his son was, another not knowing he even had a son.

He did know so very little about his son's life before joining the Rebellion.

He did not know his angel had been subjugated to the same humiliation and pain he had for nearly ten years. Except Luke's punishment had been twice that.

"How could you be so powerful and not know?" Luke's voice was barley a whisper, tears staining his still tanned face. Luke was truly beautiful.

It destroyed Vader knowing that he could not be the one to deflower his son- by Sith hells it hadn't even been Luke's choice whoever had done it.

Pulling Luke close to him, Vader apologized once again. The two held one another, the action slightly awkward due to Darth Vader's armor.

"I can't apologize for how much you've suffered. Caught up so much in my own grief I did not feel yours. "

Surprisingly, Luke's mind opened to Vader's. Inviting the other in so that Vader could know without Luke having to speak a word.

The images, the utter bloodbath which was the murder of Owen and Beru Lars, the insertion of Luke's slave chip, the years working as a pleasure slave for Jabba the Hutt until Obi-wan saved him.

The new Jedi hadn't known it at the time but he'd figure out later that Obi-wan had known Luke's struggle for years.

He believed that Luke needed this pain in order to be willing enough to follow the rules of the Jedi.

They, Obi-wan and Yoda, thought if Luke served as a slave for long enough that his Skywalker mixed with Naberrie stubbornness would be killed off.

They were wrong.

Vader watched the two decades' worth of pain.

"I swear to you, Luke Amidala Skywalker, that no one shall ever own you again." Vader's words vibrated throughout the chamber Luke had been placed in. The stately rooms fit for a Prince.

"I do not think anyone could even attempt to do so now." While Luke had always been powerful in potential with the Force, his control, his mastery of the light side would ensure Luke's freedom to the end of his days.

"Not even you?"

"Not even I." Vader agreed, still holding Luke close he felt the younger man finally relax into his embrace. He understood, now, why Luke had been so hesitant into agreeing to be with Vader.

He feared the man would try to own him, like he had been owned before.

"You are free, Luke. No one shall ever take that from you."

They stayed that way for quite a while, neither one willing to relinquish their hold on the other when they had been separated for so very long.

"I want to show you something."

Curiously, Vader tentatively entered his son's mind once again. Luke pulled him back to the shadowed corner to show him one of Luke's fantasies.

Before, Vader gone through them so quickly he hadn't noticed this one- or at least studied it.

It was one of Luke's fantasies from when he suffered under Jabba the Hutts' ownership. Unsurprisingly, the teen had quite a few fantasies of simply being rescued from slave hood- not all of them sexual.

Those aspects did not even show up until later. Oddly, he, Vader, featured in quite a few of them. Apparently once, Luke had watched a meeting between Vader and Jabba.

Jabba had hidden the boy away, so obviously lovely the gangster feared the dark lord taking Luke for his own.

Something Vader definitely would have done if he had seen Luke back then. Even as a child, Vader would have taken him. Sexually? Vader was not so sure but he would have taken his son.

In the fantasy, Vader stormed into the most powerful Hutt's palace joined by troops of Imperial soldiers. They would kill off the monsters who had taken Luke from his family and free him.

Vader would pull off the sleek black cape, wrapping it around Luke's shoulders in effort to give respect to the almost naked male.

As usual, Luke was dressed in silver and golden finery, with slips of red or black silk covering the bare minimum of the human's genitals.

He had three mixed metal necklaces hanging from him, the shortest more of a collar that kept Luke where Jabba wanted him.

Not included within the fantasy, but the Jedi supplied the knowledge that when Luke had become 13 he'd been forced to have his nipples pierced so that a chain could hang from them to tie up to the collar.

Luke looked like the most erotic of pleasure slaves. Vader wanted to see his son wearing such an ensemble, simply so he could tear it off him.

Though, the dark lord doubted Luke would ever willingly wear a collar again. Not that Darth Vader could blame him.

As the dead of Jabba's court's bodies stiffened, Vader would take Luke away from the horror to his star destroyer. There would then begin to be inconsistencies within the fantasy.

Sometimes Vader adopted Luke where he would become the imperial Prince, sometimes Vader would make love to Luke promising him a better life, sometimes it was both.

"My beloved, you have suffered much more than I could have ever believed."

The elder's voice was practically the only sound in their shared quarters- or what Luke assumed was.

The room was rather large, probably attached to more of Vader's private rooms where he would not be disturbed by the rest of the crew.

A soft humming, the sounds of the engine was just under it all- sort of like white noise. To people like the Sith lord and the Jedi, those so attuned with the Force such a simple sound was comforting. It gave them a kind of focus in the world.

It helped them not flow into the waves of the Force.

"How do I know I'm not just going into a different kind of slavery? The Jedi tried- well Obi-wan did, the Rebellion did, now how do I know you aren't?"

In the almost silence of the room, Vader's respirator providing a surprising bit of reassurance to the teen.

Vader's next words were not easy for the burned man to say.

In fact, he'd rather just prove to Luke that nothing as powerful as either of them could bring them into slavery but instead he had to connect with his son in a way that Vader would give anything to not have in common with the blonde.

"I was a slave once, too my angel. For almost a decade I toiled under the hot double suns of our home planet until a Jedi came to 'save' me."

Luke watched with a kind of awe as Vader discussed a Jedi without immense levels of hatred. This Jedi who saved Vader as a child must have a hell of a guy.

"I know what going from one master to another is, Luke. This is not that. Even if you were not with me, you are free. Being by my side is simply a- "

"Bonus?"

Luke almost heard, rather felt in the Force his father's smile.

"Yes."

Moving out of his Father's arms, Luke straddled the man. Thoughts of being with Han light-years away.

"Then show me how much of a bonus it is."

Darth Vader was more than happy to oblige his child.


	12. Last rays of Sunlight,Beginning of Night

"I don't have a good feeling about this."

Luke glared at his long-time friend, Han Solo's words. True they were on an Imperial planet but it was on the Outer rim so they would probably be fine.

The actual Imperial presence here was minor at best.

The small planet they were currently on, Thyla, was rumored to have something on it which could mean the end of the dark side. The last remaining Jedi, as Yoda had died over a month ago, hoped it meant that saving his Father was possible. Of course, Han didn't need to know that last bit.

Yes, technically they, along with Leia who wasn't feeling very stellar about this mission, were doing it for the Alliance since the Emperor was a dark side user, too.

So yes, technically it was for the Alliance. It just so happened that the Alliance and Luke's needs were the same.

"I just hope we won't have to make a quick getaway, cause it'll take Chewie a good while before the Falcon's ready to go again."

"Maybe if we'd taken a ship that wasn't garbage, we wouldn't have that problem." Leia rebutted. She was leading the group of three. About a mile back from where they had begun, the Falcon was situated.

Upon their landing, something had tampered with the inner wirings of their ship leaving it incapable of flight.

Something Leia wasn't all too happy about since they were pretty far from the Rebellion Fleet- or anyone who could help them.

Their ship being grounded meant leaving their Wookie and two droids behind to hopefully finish repairing the ship while the other three found the weapon.

At least, Han assumed it was a weapon. Leia guessed it was texts on how to use the Force to stop the dark side. Luke didn't mind either way. Whatever it was, he had to use it.

The planet, a rather wet and humid one, had very few signs of civilizations. It was only slightly more technologically advanced than Dagobah. Luke wasn't even sure why the Empire had bothered with a settlement here.

Not too far from them was a small village of sorts, which was connected to the only city on the planet. But the three were moving away from that, instead heading towards the innermost heart of the forest where a temple was.

The walk to the temple took about a standard hour, and neither Leia nor Han were very impressed by what they saw The gray brown temple walls were falling apart.

In the front, which may have been remarkable once, was now mostly just a huge doorway. Instead of leading back and straight, Luke saw it tunnel downward into the planet.

Deeper into the shadows, the dark.

"Let's get this over with." Han muttered, following his girlfriend into the shadows. Luke strayed for a moment, glancing back at the single sun of the planet.

A bit of a distant sun with golden heavy light.

For an odd reason, the last Jedi thought that it would be the final time he enjoyed the Sun's rays.

With that disturbing thought in mind, Luke followed his friends.

"Lord Vader, we have a message for you." A lieutenant said, stealing the dark lord out of his thoughts at the forefront of the Executor's deck windows.

"What is it?"

The lieutenant tried very hard not to show the fear he felt, though it was oddly reassuring to know that his CO sounded bored instead of angry.

"It seems to be a distress signal of some sort from the outer rim planet, Thyla. From the overseer there, apparently he has been replaced."

There was definitely a drop in temperature at the young man's words, felt by the rest of the crew.

"This ship is not the closets to that sector, why was the signal sent here?"

The lieutenant, Bree Kren, wished he was anywhere else as he delivered the reason.

"Because, apparently, Luke erm Skywalker did it."

"Was the Overseer sure it was Skywalker?"

Kren nodded, his fists starting to hurt from how tightly he was clenching them.

"Commander Juno, set a course to Thyla. Lieutenant Kren send the messages, and any recordings of the incident to my chambers immediately."

-  
Inside the crumbling temple, Luke felt uneasy. The dark seemed to be crawling out at him- trying to pull him from the light to which he followed.

The worst part was the whispers, so light that the Jedi couldn't even understand them. It could drive one mad. Especially since neither Han nor Leia could hear them.

Although, Luke had caught Leia looking off into the dark, and jumping like she did hear something.

Figuring whatever they were looking for would be in the center, or the innermost chamber, the group continued downward.

It was definitely not easy for Luke not to keep one hand on his lightsaber. As a Jedi, he should not feel fear like this but the temple put him on edge.

Instead of a light side temple, it seemed much more like a-

"Luke! Look at this!" Leia's call drew him into a darker room. The lack of natural light made them use flashers(flashlights).

Following Leia's inside the room, Luke found a kind of dais. Clutched in the center was an odd kind of object. Walking up to it, the blonde was reminded of a lightsaber crystal.

The same sort of power radiated from it though this one's felt different from any other's that Luke had encountered.

This one's felt raw, passionate. It felt overwhelming and addicting, like sickness and need.

Luke wanted more of it.

Reaching out, the Jedi did not hear his friends cry out. Taking the golden gem in his hand, the real one not the one his Father took, Luke felt the world implode. The worlds felt their suns die.

-  
Darth Vader felt the change as soon as his ship entered Thyla's atmosphere. The dark side echoed and thrived on the rain forest planet- oddly Vader did feel his son's presence on the planet.

While he was certain the man he watched in the recordings was Luke, something wasn't right. Luke was not that ruthless, merciless or cruel.

The way this man destroyed was clearly Sith, which his son was not.

Now, though, as Vader approached the planet he was not as sure. Luke's presence was changed, like the inner light which the dark lord had used to identify Luke before now was inversed.

When the lambda class ship landed, Vader ordered his troopers to fan out around Nacluv city.

"Find survivors, bring them to the ships and if you find Skywalker set to Stun."

A chorus of "Yes sir" followed his orders. Stepping out onto the planet, Vader had to admit he did not have a good feeling about this.

On the landing pad, Vader and his troops found a massacre waiting for them. Those who had tried to leave, Luke had killed. The entire story of how and why Luke had done this was a mystery.

What could have pushed the Jedi so far?

There was nothing particularly special about this planet that Vader knew of, save for the Sith temple.

As far as Vader knew, nothing of value remained within as after the Empire was formed Palpatine had ordered anything of worth to be taken out of the Sith temples.

Vader hadn't been a part of that mission- so it could be something have been overlooked at the planet. Or Palpatine hadn't wanted the artifact.

Vader's boots, as well as the troopers, began to be soaked in blood. Stepping forward to the inner center of the city, where he felt Luke's presence as well as his two friends- the captain and the princess.

While he felt at ease within the power of the dark side, its passion and hate. This felt different. This almost felt suffocating, as if the Suns of the galaxy were gone and the darkness of the universe was overbearing.

Attempting to connect with his son's mind, Vader practically recoiled in horror.

What had once been bright, a shining lake in Naboo now reeked of death. It was the flames of Mustafar, threatening to burn Vader- or anyone- who approached.

'Luke!' The dark lord shouted over the flames, a bleak hope that the flames would subside.

The father's call earned an interesting reaction. The flames tripled in size, the sound of crackling-burning- reached a crescendo. Vader could not decide if that meant Luke was displeased or pleased that Vader had arrived.

At the center of the city was a large fountain, in its center a figure from Thyla folklore, if Vader recalled correctly. Directly behind it was the Overseer's home. It wasn't incredibly lavish, compared to those on Coruscant or Naboo but it was probably nicer than anything Luke had stayed in before.

Hanging from one of the building's turrets was a body, completely destroyed. The wounds, from the dark lord could see, were not from a lightsaber. Luke had used a metal blade to inflict more pain instead of simply ending it.

Darth Vader had never been pleasured by inflicting pain, not like those he had served with in the clone wars, or the other Sith he had come into contact with. Luke clearly was.

At least that explained the blood.

From what he saw, Luke had not been discriminate in who he killed- all beings of any gender and age had met their end by Luke's blade.

Now alone, his troopers exploring the remains of the massacre, Vader entered the building. Vader stood for order, for peace that was what he wanted.

He never wanted this, neither did Padme. Why was Luke doing this?

"Well, I hoped but I didn't think you'd actually show up." In the back of the room lounging on a surprisingly clean chaise couch, was his son.

Luke's blonde hair was swept back to one side. The golden color speckled with red- dried blood. For once, Vader actually wished it was Luke's.

He wore a black tunic with matching pants, parts of it were torn from the fight but not a lot. Luke was a very talented swordsman, after all. Possibly now even on Vader's level.

"You've done much since I saw you last, Luke."

The Jedi- was Luke a Jedi still? - smiled at his father's words. It was an odd smile, one that he never imagined to see on Luke's face.

It was not uncommon for those who used the dark side to become sadistic- he just never expected Luke to be even capable of these acts.

As Luke approached his father, Vader noticed his son's eyes. There was no longer any question.

Now, as they had once shared the same blue eyes they now shared the same yellow.

Though there was something odd about Luke's.

Instead of yellow, they were brighter- more golden like his eyes were made of the molten metal.

"Did you like it? I don't know why I never did this before- it's fun."

Luke's hands rested atop of Vader's chest, looking up into the lenses of Vader's mask.

"Why did you kill all of them? Did you even allow one of them to live?"

The younger laughed, like Vader's question was a joke instead of a serious inquiry.

"You know why! The Force asked me to."

"That is not the light, my son."

"Neither is wanting to fuck your son, but who's counting?" The younger replied, not missing a beat. His eyes narrowed a bit, shifting from happiness to displeasure at his father. Though it was gone soon enough. "But anyway, I'm glad you're here. I'm going to need your power for what I plan to do."

Not help, not aid-power. What was his son planning? How did Luke become like this?

"Come on, Leia and Han are waiting. Did you know she's my sister?" Luke's words, shocking though they were, were also true. He could feel it- that didn't explain how his son has found it out though.

"Once we looked at it, from another point of view, it was obvious." Luke looked back from where he was pulling Vader too, flashing him the oddest smile the Sith lord had ever seen.

"She looks so much like mother, doesn't she?"

Well, Vader didn't have a response to that. If he could look at the princess again, take in the young woman's sight- Vader was sure he would see the resemblance.

The younger man led Vader into a kind of audience chamber which had been changed into some kind of den. In one corner, a bed had been pushed.

It was lush, obviously belonging either to the oversee or his family. Chained to one of the bed posts, Vader recognized the Captain of the Millennium Falcon who seemed to be sleeping.

"Leia?" Luke called out, letting go of Vader's hand to walk over to another corner of the large room. It was covered by some kind of silk curtain- likely to give Leia the privacy she wanted.

Vader could not help the quick swell of anger that rose in him- Solo was obviously in a relationship with his daughter and he couldn't help but become enraged at the notion.

'Would you prefer she be with me?' Luke asked telepathically, pushing back the curtain to find his sister.

Vader didn't respond to that, instead looking around the room.

It was odd, a mix between a den of depravity and a military command center.

"Didn't think I'd see the day where I was actually happy to see you." Vader turned to see the smuggler sitting up- awake now. His trademark vest was missing and instead he had on a blue shirt.

The Smuggler looked about as uncomfortable as Vader felt.

"Explain, smuggler. Why is Luke-?"

"Acting completely insane and apparently he and her highness are twins? Dunno. He and Leia touched this golden rock and boom: this shit."

Golden rock?

"Were you three in the Sith Temple?"

Han shrugged looking down at the chain on his ankle before sighing.

"We were in some kind of temple, it felt dark and creepy so it was probably right up your alley."

Darth Vader hated it but he actually felt a small bit of pity for the smuggler. Chained up, a slave, how could the former slave not feel for the man? Even if he was likely sleeping with Leia.

"Don't move." Vader ordered, unhooking his saber and sliding it through the chain- freeing the captain.

Yes, Solo was an enemy- a rebel and his daughter's lover- but a man like Solo shouldn't have to die in chains.

He was also quite sure Solo wouldn't be trying anything. He was too attached to Vader's children to try and leave.

"Father unchained Han, Leia." The blonde informed his twin, calling back behind the curtain before going over to them. A moment later, Leia followed- a playful frown on her face.

"Oh well, you won't try and run again- will you Han?" Leia asked- she was wearing a blue shirt that fell over her shoulders, more like a shawl. It stopped above her naval.

Under it was a pair of black pants and shoes. It was different than what Vader had ever seen her in before- not in the Senate or fighting for the rebellion.

It made her the image of Vader's long dead wife- the Empress she was meant to be.

"Leia, you know I'm not going anywhere. Not until I can convince you and the kid that what you two plan to do is- I can't take part in it."

The dark lord felt an odd sense of déjà vu at Solo's words. Hadn't Padme said something similar to him when he fell to the dark side?

And hadn't he lost everything-including her and their children soon after?

"What is this plan?"

Leia turned towards him now, stepping away from Han after placing a kiss to his forehead. Han looked pained and scared- the same face Padme made.

The comparisons between the time before Mustafar, before his burning, and now were building up. It caused a line of tension through the Force, piercing into Luke and Leia like an arrow.

Luke simply looked at him, the first look of actual worry coming over his face. Leia, whom had no such kindness for Vader before they had gone into the Sith Temple, had none now.

"Father and I need to talk- Leia why don't you and Han go for a walk? I'm sure Han would enjoy stretching his legs." Luke suggested, his eyes not going off Vader.

Leia didn't look happy about the idea, but she relented to her brother's wish. Holding Han's hand tight in her smaller one, Leia led the other out into the bloodbath of the planet.

"Do not kill my troopers!" Vader ordered as the couple left. He had only a moment to take out his com and tell his troopers not to attack Organa and Solo before Luke threw the com out of his hand with a simple wave of his hand- the Force clearly his ally.

"Take that mask off- let me see you." If Vader was surprised by the order, he did not show it. It was more that Vader was surprised such a demanding tone could be used by someone like Luke.

"Why would you want to see that?" Luke's father asked, reaching out to stroke his son's tanned skin. For the most part, his son looked the same as before; however, it was the darkness which radiated off him as the light once did that keyed in any Force user to the change.

There was something else too, something only those close would notice as Han did.

The dark for many was a destroyer- it entered in and destroyed all like a virus. For those who couldn't take the dark, the dark destroyed.

But not those as strong with the Force as the Skywalkers were. For them, it was almost like a rebirth.

It entered in, destroying the light and replacing it with stronger stuff. Such as it would have for Vader, save not for Palpatine's interference.

"Because Leia got to see Mother." Luke replied, as if it were just that simple. "Trust me."

There was no way Vader could deny his son anything- even this when it could, rather it would, kill him.

"Your wish," Vader murmured, the words almost too soft to be picked up by the vocoder. The rest of the statement not even needing to be spoken aloud.

Reaching upwards, the black leather gloves worked off the hinges off the mask. Pulling off the back helm first, handing it to Luke who stared up in waiting to see Vader take off the face mask.

Placing the back helm on the bed- Luke said nothing. He looked up to take in the deformed face. Luke did not know what happened to shove the once Anakin Skywalker into the dark suit.

He knew whatever it was had to have been painful.

The skin was pale, almost blue from a complete lack of seeing the Sun in years. It was rough too, almost entirely scars.

One in particular went down the left of Vader's face over the eye. It looked older than the rest of them.

It burned Luke, as Vader had once been, that his father had been in so much pain.

Vader's eyes were yellow, like Luke's. But lighter- almost as if Vader was in more control than Luke. His were steady while Luke's were chaos.

"I'm sorry this happened to you." Luke murmured, reaching up to kiss his Father's cheek.

Unbeknownst to Vader until it was already done, the younger Skywalker imbued it with enough power to destroy the healing hold the emperor had over Vader.

"What did you do?" Vader gasped, the amount of air to breathe was increasing at an all too rapid grasp, his skin felt like it was ripping apart.

The Force was running through his body to fast- making up for the plus twenty years since the burning.

"Helping."

The insane amount of Oxygen within Vader's long unused lungs was too much and for the first time in a while, Darth Vader passed out.

NOTE: Y'all need to write reviews. No joke, like they're the best part of writing sometimes.


	13. Black Squadron

"Skywalker! Get over here!"

The newest pilot aboard the Star Destroyer Executor looked up at his CO. Pulling off his uniform black helmet, the young man ruffling his hair back.

"Yeah?" Luke replied, quickly going over to the strict tall man.

His CO, Lieutenant Uoyvon had been nice enough- leading Luke around the ship and adjusting him to life among the stars.

In Uoyvon's opinion, Skywalker was a damn good pilot so he wanted to make sure the kid wasn't going to mess up by running into Vader on the wrong day.

Though, unbeknownst to Luke, his CO was planning to teach Luke to the best he could than introduce him to Vader as an addition to Black Squadron.

If there wasn't room for Luke when Luke was ready, Uoyvon would make room.

The young pilot only assumed Uoyvon was being kind.

Luke Skywalker would be his protégé – it was even better since Skywalker didn't have family. The Imperial had no problems with taking advantage of that, especially since Uoyvon had no children of his own.

But it didn't matter. The Supreme Commander of the Imperial Navy had found Luke already. The blonde's TIE fighter actually swept in at the last moment as a Rebel's X-wing went in for the killing shot on Vader's modified TIE fighter thus saving him.

Needless to say, it had impressed Vader who now wanted to meet the pilot.

"You caught the big man's eye, kid. Report to Vader's quarters ASAP."

Uoyvon's words, obviously, shocked the kid. He looked up at his CO, big blue eyes wide.

"S-should I shower-?" The younger man stuttered, completely caught off guard, even if he was aware of how important his actions were, Uoyvon doubted the farm boy ever thought he'd meet Darth Vader himself.

Many who did catch Vader's eyes tended to not survive long enough to tell the tale

Luke was undoubtedly afraid he had somehow offended the dark lord by saving his life.

"You should go to his quarters, Skywalker." The redheaded CO flashed his protégé a grin "now."

The young man bolted, headed towards the rooms he had doubted he would have ever entered without doing something extraordinary.

Darth Vader had been, to be blunt, shocked when he saw the file of the pilot who had saved him.

While they were flying, Vader had felt the incredible Force presence and potential within the other pilot but he had not foreseen this. How could he have? Palpatine had claimed her death, their child along with her.

The name atop the holofile seemed to be cutting into what remained of the Sith lord's eyes.

Luke Skywalker. Luke, the boy name Padme had picked. Luke, meaning free- what Anakin never was.

There was no question of the boy's parentage- he was 19. Luke's birthday the same as Padme's death. The same day Vader had burned.

Vader could feel the boy's presence, its familiarity, rather its similarity to Padme's, as he became closer to Vader's quarters.

He could also feel Luke's nervousness- a normal reaction- as well as excitement.

A less normal reaction, though it did please Vader.

When Luke reached the door, Vader opened it with a wave of the Force. He expected it to surprise the boy, encourage a curiosity of Vader's "sorcery" but instead it placed a seed of fear within Luke.

Why? It wasn't a fear of the unknown; it was something else though the Dark Lord wasn't sure what it could be.

"Enter, Skywalker." Vader was turned towards the door. He was attempting to hold back his excitement of seeing his son for the first time- the excitement he was feeling was not befitting of a Sith Lord.

The blonde boy entered the darker room, his hands clenched into fists at his side. Approaching his Superior CO, Luke fell into salute before the semi-android.

He was still wearing the uniform flight suit, its dark material made darker from the sweat of just being in a harsh battle.

His blonde hair was matted against his forehead, the bottom length against Luke's neck in a surprisingly attractive manner.

Even if Luke's hair length was just barley staying within Imperial standards.

"You've done well, Skywalker, for someone as young as you." Vader told the young man, addressing him in such a way put the boy at ease, just a small bit of Vader wanting his son to be comfortable in his presence.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Top of your class, early enlistment. It is surprising that I did not come across you before now, your skill among other reasons."

This seemed to perk some interest in the boy, as well as a raise in fear. Did Luke know? No, Vader decided. That wasn't it. Something about the Force combined with mentions of Luke's past caused fear. He would have to investigate this.

"Other reasons?"

Vader smiled just a little under the mask, the first in possibly 20 years as he realized Luke was a complete farm boy.

It was obvious in his face, the way he spoke.

Not disrespectful in any way, but still not the way an imperial raise by an imperial would speak. It should not be…cute?

The smile disappeared as he realized the boy's looks, the slight feminine look to his face, the small frame- they all came from Padme.

The boy was quite lovely, and for half a moment Vader considered never revealing Luke's parentage.

Instead, courting him and training him- shaping Luke into the Imperial Prince he should have been from the start but also serving as the Vader's consort.

Luke would, of course, help aid the Dark Lord in bringing down the Emperor.

Perhaps, Vader mused, he would do what he could to keep Luke's Father's true identity a secret.

"Your file only lists legal guardians and no other family. Do you know who your parents were, Commander?"

Luke looked away from Vader, embarrassed. Embarrassed for being an orphan? Of being of no one of real importance in an Imperial system where family is everything if you want to be someone?

Nepotism was becoming an incredible problem within their ranks, something Vader would change when he took the throne.

"The Medical Center was able to tell me my Mother was of the Naboo but her records are sealed so I can't find out who she is."

Quickly, the young blonde hoped Vader would unseal his mother's records since only the Emperor was above him in the hierarchy.

But he did not speak the request aloud to Vader.

"And your Father?" The Dark Lord pressed.

"I've heard different things. My uncle told me he was a Navigator on a Spice Freighter. Though," The future Imperial Consort glanced wearily at Vader "I was also told he was a Jedi Knight."

Ah, so that was why Luke was so uncomfortable.

The Jedi's religion was illegal and even speaking about their role in the past, aside from betraying the Republic, was considered reason enough to be arrested for treason.

"They were not wrong. Your Father, Anakin Skywalker was a Jedi before he was murdered by his mentor, Obi-wan Kenobi."

The name obviously meant something to Luke by the way he froze.

"Obi-wan killed him?"

"Allow me to hypothesize? Obi-wan told you I killed him?"

Luke nodded, his posture- the tense small frame revealing what Vader assumed would happen: questioning.

The boy was beginning to question everything, all the truths in his life were falling apart. The Force allowing the boy to see the truth in his Lord's words.

"Luke." The blonde's head shot up, his blue eyes shining with tears which Luke refused to fall.

"He would be proud of you, as would Padme."

"Padme? Is that- was that her name?" Luke's voice cracked, how long had he waited for information about the woman who had given birth to him?

It wasn't too hard for Vader to imagine the Lars being lax in telling their step-nephew anything about his parents.

"Padme Naberrie Amidala Skywalker" Vader finished, taking pleasure in how Luke smiled at the information.

Pleasure flowing through the beginnings of their Force bond.

The bond weak, though glowing with the promise of coming strength to it.

Darth Vader could feel Luke's questioning at how Vader knew about his parents, as well as the feeling that he did not know the complete truth yet.

And he would not, for as long as needed until Vader was sure that no shocking truth would drive Luke from his side.

"Dismissed, Skywalker. Report back here at 0800 hours if you wish to learn more of your history."

Luke returned the next day, and the day after that and so on and so forth. The two grew close, the younger man addicted to getting any information about his parents.

While Vader spoke often of Padme, he said little about Anakin. In their sessions, Vader began to make Luke his apprentice.

Teaching Luke the ways of the Force, as well as helping in balancing the boy's time between Imperial duties and Sith ones.

The Dark Lord was a harsh teacher, pushing Luke to the absolute brink of physical exhaustion in order to make him stronger.

And it showed in the changes on Luke's lithe form. Imperial procedures already had stripped the baby fat from the farm-boy's body in the Academy.

Vader simply helped the progression along for Luke to reach a peak, to reach the level of power he would have been at if Vader had raised him from birth.

Once, Luke asked if Vader had been in love with his mother. Vader did not answer for a moment before meeting Luke's eyes.

It was in this instance that Vader blocked the flow of emotions between their bond. Something which Luke no doubt noticed.

"Yes, at one time I loved her."

In Luke's eyes, a spark of hopefulness came and went. In their time together, Vader had begun a subtle courtship to his unknowing son.

Based off the Black Squadron pilot's reaction, he assumed it was going well.

"However," The dark Lord began, approaching Luke who stepped back against the wall- thus cornering himself "That time is long past." It did not occur to Vader at the time that Luke was allowing himself to be cornered.

Luke was quiet as Vader caressed his face, enjoying the feel of the younger man's smooth skin.

"Are you doing this because I'm her son or because it's me?" Luke's voice was quiet, afraid.

While the boy had gone quite far in his Force training, he had not yet controlled his fear.

"Because it's you, Luke." Vader replied, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

When Vader picked him up, pressing him against the wall in order to keep him steady, Luke did not fight him.

He only whined as the older man prepped him, stretching the younger man's virgin ass.

"Please, Vader" The blonde Sith Apprentice murmured, his hands clutching Vader's soft ebony cape.

"What is it, Luke? What do you desire?" Vader asked, finishing his question by brushing slightly against Luke's prostate- earning a slight howl in reply.

"You!" The Sith groaned, rolling his hips against the hard chest armor of his lover. He truly was so much smaller than Vader.

Pulling out his hardened length, Vader pushed himself within the tight channel.

Vader felt only the barest hint of guilt as his lover screamed in pain. He'd been too excited by the opportunity to finally deflower his angelic, ethereal son that he didn't use any kind of lube to make the process more pleasurable for the boy.

Pausing his thrusts, Vader instructed Luke to relax. Luke whined, pressing his face against Vader, a bit like a child finding comfort in a parent. Which, oddly enough, was what was happening.

"It's okay," the boy stuttered, pulling away to look up at Vader, smiling just a little through the teary blue eyes. "Keep going."

Within their bond, Vader felt, much to his pleasure, that Luke enjoyed the pain of it. The entire scenario of being dominated by the dark powerful man was creating the best kind of experience for his partner.

Luke cursed a few times as his partner continued his thrusts, shoving deeper into Luke and hitting his son's sweet spot.

Blood helped slick Vader's length, some of it trickling out to stain Luke and Vader's clothes- not that either of them minded.

As both of them were reaching their climax, Luke cried out something that pushed Vader over the edge.

"Fuck, Daddy harder!"

Luke followed suit as his Father came within him, his cock barely touched throughout the duration of their intercourse.

The dark lord's chambers were quiet save for Luke and Vader's harsh breathing.

'You knew?' Vader asked within their bond- the strength of it doubling from their interaction.

'Of course,' Luke replied, resting his head against Vader's shoulder. He was going to say something else before falling asleep, more content than he had been since his initial meeting with Vader. Or possibly Luke's whole life.

Vader himself hadn't felt as good in quite a while, either.


	14. The Crime Lord and the Art Student 2

Note: Continuation of Ch.8

"Sir, we have a problem." Galen greeted into the com, his face not revealing any of the horrors from what he, Luke, and Ahsoka had just seen.

It didn't matter though; he wasn't even in the room with Luke. The poor kid was in a motel room, trying to calm down from the grizzly site.

Really, even Galen who had seen Vader murder his parents hadn't seen something that bloody. Or even done anything like that during his service to the family.

"Where's Luke?" Vader's first question was not surprising- nor was the harsh tone of voice. Ever since the two had gotten together nearly 4 months ago, Darth Vader's top priority had been to his lover. Galen just totally loved that.

"He's in a hotel room with Tano, but the kid's guardians were massacred. Dad, it's bad."

"How much did he see?"

Galen sighed, leaning against the warm sand wall. Bits of the orange dust catching onto the gangster's jacket.

"A lot, he's really messed up over it." The other man cursed, quite a few of them fairly creative.

"What should we do?" Galen's voice was surprisingly small; it was killing him just as much as it was Vader. Maybe even more since Galen actually had to see Luke's tears, hear the screams, pull him from the massacre.

"Galen, breathe." The adopted son followed his adopted father's instructions until he was calm. At least calm enough to follow Vader's instructions and think clearly.

"Bring Luke home immediately. Take the first shuttle back, do not stop for anything."

"You're afraid Luke was the real target. Shit."

"Go now, and don't speak a word to anyone." Vader hung up after that. Galen knew Vader would be a tense irrational prick until he saw Luke again.

Not allowing himself to imagine his Dad's absolute shit-fest, or waste any more time, Galen got started.

The trip back from Tatooine to New Coruscant was absolute hell for Luke Skywalker. By the time Galen and Ahsoka had gotten him back on the shuttle, he was practically numb.

It was like there wasn't any more tears left in him to cry out. Galen had gotten them a private car, saying something about being safer.

Luke barley heard anything. Not any of Ahsoka's kind words- the pity in her blue eyes nor the worried glances. Instead he closed his eyes, wishing this reality wasn't his.

When they arrived at the station, Vader waited at the terminal. He stood tall and menacing, definitely causing bits of fear within anyone who walked past him.

Vader stood as a sentinel, a black angel with his long dark coat falling behind him like angel's wings.

Ahsoka and Galen tried to keep Luke calm, not to make a scene but the blonde college student didn't care.

He bolted out of their arms, running through the just opening shuttle door straight into his lover's waiting arms.

The larger man's form seemed to overshadow Luke completely. Vader's grasp, its tightness, the beat of Vader's heart reassuring Luke more than anything else could.

"Malek" Vader murmured, his head resting on the shorter man's shoulder.

How afraid had Vader been that Luke wouldn't have made it back? That he would never get the opportunity to hold his malek, again?

For once, Luke was actually happy he could feel the imprint of Vader's gun.

"Can we go home?" Luke asked, his voice quiet amongst the loud sounds of the Shuttle station.

"Of course," Vader answered, pulling back to gently wipe away his son's tears.

The next couple of days were rough for the Vader household. Luke barley left Vader and his bedroom, and didn't leave the house once.

The blonde boy stayed under the cover of blankets, keeping the room as dark as possible- the sun too bright for how dark Luke felt.

Actually, Luke felt nothing. His heart was heavy but his thoughts were too messy. They swirled and swirled around the same thoughts, blood, his past, how he never said a proper goodbye to them.

"May I come in?" Luke's boyfriend knocked on the door, still ever polite even when the room- the house was technically Vader's.

"Yeah," The blonde replied, sitting up and pulling one of the duvets around his shoulders.

Vader entered, closing the door behind him He stripped out of the long dark jacket, hanging it against the closet door.

Rolling up the off gray sleeves of his button up shirt, Vader sat on the bed. Luke leaned against him.

"How was today?" Vader asked, one of his hands-the scared one reaching up to brush back Luke's golden hair.

"Fine, sorry." The younger muttered, his eyes looking out at nothing at all.

"My love, I cannot bear to see you like this. What can I do for you?"

Luke looked up, one of the few who took in all of Vader's scared face without fear.

"Make love to me."

Vader did, doing the best to make Luke s exhausted he would actually sleep through the night for once. For the first time in a while, Luke focused on something aside from his grief.

By the end of it, the younger man was completely passed out- covered in sweat and their shared cum.

For a moment, the mafia lord watched his son sleep. Only a little guilty for his actions: killing his son's guardians.

The absolute rage Vader had felt when Luke told him he had to go back to Tatooine for several months during the Summer was at such intensity that he had planned the hit on the Lars in less than an hour.

It had actually been quite easy to get to the Lars homestead, murder them and make it back to New Courscant to welcome Luke back.

The gruesome site a reflection of Vader's rage. It had been a while since he had been able to let go like that- and do what he was best at: wiping the filth of their planet off it.

His son would be upset of a while, but it would be better this way. Now no one could get in-between himself and the boy. The way it should have been for almost two decades.

Almost being the key word- Luke's birthday was coming up, about two weeks away until he turned 20.

Vader began the process of cleaning Luke while thinking about what he could do to make the day special for Luke. His boy didn't like big shinning events- even if he did deserve the most lavish parties a government official could throw.

Actually, it was possible that Palpatine would want to have something like that- no matter if Luke wanted it or not.

The boss always took advantage of the opportunity to show off his power.

Taking one more glance at Luke before closing his own eyes, Vader felt content within the bloodbath he had drown.

"Hey," Luke greeted, pocking his head into his boyfriend's office. The teen usually tried to avoid whatever business it was that Vader did- Luke especially avoided Vader's boss as much as he could but this question burned within Luke.

It had been for quite a while until Luke could not fight it anymore.

"Yes, malek?" The scarred man replied, finishing up whatever he was writing before looking up and gesturing for Luke to come in.

The blonde took quiet steps as he stepped onto the plush carpet, the yellow light giving off a golden look as it shone against the red walls and dark wooden furniture.

"Does the Force ever speak to you?" The question caught Vader off guard, the elder man leaned back in his office chair. Vader's dark eyes, somehow seeming more yellow than Luke had ever seen, watched the blonde.

The other man's gaze digging into Luke, seemingly into his very soul.

"Sometimes," He replied, finally "why do you ask?"

"I thought that maybe I'd heard something. But maybe I'm just going crazy." The last part was meant to be a joke, though the humor was lost on Vader.

"What were you told?" The question was guarded, Vader's voice just barely showing his fear of what the Force had told his lover.

It just proved everything Luke feared to be true.

"Nothing important." Luke lied, getting to his feet to lean over Vader's desk, closing the space between them to kiss Vader.

If Vader had known it would have been the last between them, he never would have let Luke go.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Han asked, rubbing at his eyes in attempt to wake himself up. Luke had shown up at his apartment door at about 1 in the morning with just a backpack and asking Han if he would run away with Luke.

"Yes, I- Han I think Vader is killing people. I think he killed my" Luke's voice chocked. He couldn't say it. Luke was sure it was true and it broke his heart.

Han just stared at him for a moment before leaning back with a groan. For a moment, Luke was afraid Han would kick him out.

Of course, Han would never do that- instead he got up and went into the bedroom.

"Leia, wake up we got a problem."

Less than an hour later, his two best friends had packed up their things and left their lives behind.

Han spoke of a close friend he had whose home was big enough to hold all of them. The friend, whose name was apparently incapable of being said for those who didn't speak Wookie, was called Chewie to make it easier on them.

The house, and Chewie's family was completely wonderful and kind. They treated Han like a part of the family- thus Luke and Leia too.

And if at night, when Luke woke up screaming from dreams of Vader coming for him and killing his friends, they didn't say anything about it.

NOTE: Reviews make me very happy 3


	15. Alternate

Warning: This chapter has some Dub-con/Non-con elements

"You cannot hide forever, Luke." Vader warned, stalking through the under layer of the throne room. Vader could feel his son's presence, it's shine through the darkness of his Master's. Palpatine's was sick, it was decaying- the signs of a dying man.

Luke's was the opposite, it thrived but despite his son's mastery Vader felt his son's fear. Fear for the future, for his friends, and even his own father.

Why would Luke fear for him? It just seemed so very odd. Yes, Luke cared for him otherwise he wouldn't be hiding. But to fear FOR Vader did not make much sense.

"I will not fight you," Luke repeated, using the Force to echo his voice and thus making it harder to find its source. The blonde tried even severing their connection to one another in the Force, to no avail. Vader kept his grip on Luke strong.

Digging into his son's presence, Vader felt Luke lash out in pain though their bond.

It allowed for a momentary lapse in Luke's focus, allowing Vader to dive into to more closely examine his son's mind. He was afraid for his friends.

"Come to the dark side, Luke, it is the only way to save your friends."

However, it was not just his friends Luke feared for. It was his family too. Not Vader, who was fighting him, not the mother Luke had never known or the guardians he had found burned.

"Yes, your feelings for them are strong, especially for your sister."

It was his sister. Luke was terrified at what Vader would do to his sister, especially with the knowledge of what he knew Vader wanted to do to Luke.

"So you have a twin sister. Obi-wan was wise to hide her from me." How had he missed it? It was so obvious, the political fights, his own fire was within the princess.

The princess whom he had tortured- this would not be easy. Though Luke could rest assured he did not want Padme's daughter the same way he desired her son.

"Now his failure his complete. If you will not turn to the dark side, then perhaps she will." Vader's words came off more of a threat than he actually intended. The perceived threat to his sister's wellbeing sent Luke into a rage. The light turning to a frightening inflamed red.

"Never!" The Dark Lord become suddenly sure that his son would rather slaughter a planet, pledge his very soul to the dark side before letting Leia even consider the thought.

While it warmed his cold heart of how protective his son was of his daughter, it did hurt to know Luke was a product of the extreme lies the Jedi taught. Not that most Sith were any better.

As his son threw his all into the fight, his anger distracting him long enough for Vader to use the Force to throw a piece of metal from the throne room they'd cut off from earlier at Luke's head. Just enough to knock the boy unconscious.

Vader could never-would never harm Luke more than absolutely necessary.

Luke was his entire being, the one person who gave Vader's left a direct purpose.

Luke was the dark lord's prince and soon, the rest of the Galaxy's.

-  
There were a lot of things that tested Luke's Jedi patience. One of them was waking up to hearing Leia fight with someone. The woman was so hot headed that it was a miracle she didn't burn up from all that anger- or passion as she preferred to call it.

"Let Han go, he's of no use to you!"

Kreffing hell, so they'd been captured. Han, too apparently. Why was Leia arguing than? Chewie would get them out.

There was something off about Leia's voice, too. She actually sounded afraid- usually in these situations she just sounded angry. Luke heard none of that now.

He could just barley hear who she was arguing with- definitely a male and someone Luke had heard before but in his daze Luke couldn't identify the man's identity. The Force felt odd now, more at balance?

It was disorientating, causing his already throbbing head to hurt more. What in the Sith Hells had happened?

"Your brother's awake." Wait, only Leia knew they were related.

Luke didn't have to wait long before the door slid open. The Jedi attempted sitting up, ignoring the cries of distress from his head. Sithspit, Luke was going to end whoever knocked him out, especially since he was causing Leia so much distress.

"Luke!" The young man suddenly found his lap filled with his twin sister. She was hugging him tight enough that it hurt, like she hadn't seen him in years.

"Leia? What's wrong? What happened?" His sister pulled away, revealing a tear stained face. Before the young woman could answer, the sound of a respirator filled the room.

The stark white room with highly priced amenities and black sheets so soft -the Alliance could never afford such luxuries.

Of course he felt at peace he was with HIM. Why Luke had felt so at peace with the man who was both his father and possible rapist, Luke had no idea.

"Leia, did he- "

''ana lm yatatarraq laha" I did not touch her Vader said aloud, slipping into the desert tongue. The language of the Tatooine Slaves. It was a language based on truth- lies could not be spoken in it.

Something Luke had never really understood but knew to be true.

"Why is she here?" limadha hal hi huna?

"yadeu alddam 'iilaa alddam" Blood calls to blood.

Luke spat at that, on the floor of course.

Leia sat between them, at a loss for what was being said. Luke reached out to hold her hand, attempting to give some comfort to her.

"If blood is so important than why did you separate us? Why did you destroy Leia's planet?" The jedi questioned, going back to standard.

"This conversation isn't productive, malek."

Malek, angel. It fueled Luke's rage, as well as his headache.

"You need rest," The Dark Lord added "Princess?"

"I want to talk to Luke."

The twins felt a sense of relief as their Father walked away, leaving them alone. His dark Force presence staying with them, covering them like a shield.

Or chains.

Leia was just finishing up explaining the final events that had lead up to herself along with Han to be captured. She'd had last seen Chewie being taken away by Stormtroopers, the only way to get him to leave Han's side was putting a blaster to the Corellian's head and threatening to pull the trigger if the Wookie didn't move.

Han had been placed somewhere in the detention level of the Star Destroyer, at least that's what Leia could feel. Her connection with the Force, while strong obviously, was still just in the beginning stages.

Han apparently was being held by Vader in order to ensure Leia and Luke's obedience.

"How long was I out?"

"About three days, Vader kept putting you under."

"Probably easier dealing with one twin than both of us." Luke suggested, rubbing his sore head. When Vader was around Luke, and saw he was in pain – well Luke just did not feel like dealing with it at the moment.

"True, especially since you're the only one of us who understands the Force."

"For now, he'll probably want to- "

A solid knock came onto the door. Clueing Leia in that it wasn't Vader who would have simply walked in regardless, though Luke already knew it wasn't their Father.

"Come in?" Luke called. The door opened revealing a rather stiff looking imperial. Well, to Luke most of them looked stiff. Actually, if anything this one seemed just a bit more relaxed than others.

"Allow me to introduce myself, Master Skywalker and Princess Organa My name is Admiral Firmus Piett and I've been tasked with helping you both acclimate to the ship."

Hearing himself be regarded with such respect, a Jedi master, was shocking to Luke.

'You would be considered a Master Jedi by the old council, Luke.' Vader's voice murmured within his head.

Leia, of course, took it in stride. She was used to being in this kind of position, being treated with respect instead of the opposite as Luke so often was.

"Can you tell me if Captain Solo is alright?"

Piett looked uncomfortable by Leia's question. Not that Luke could blame him, his Father was probably not the safest person to work for.

"I apologize, my Lady. Lord Vader has not discussed Solo's whereabouts with me. "

The blonde Jedi saw that Leia was about to fight with the poor imp so he intervened.

"Leia, I'll reach out to him. When my head's not killing me, I'll teach you how, alright?"

The brunette princess seemed to accept this, at least for now.

"Yes, well in three days we'll be reaching Coruscant so between then and now I'll have to show you Master Skywalker what to expect for the Coronation."

Well that caught Luke's attention. Coronation, as what? For who? In Luke's heart he knew- he knew Vader wanted to officially declare his intent, his ownership over his son.

Leia's was more of a responsibility thing, Luke's wasn't.

Luke's was about how much Darth Vader, dark lord of the Sith, wanted to own every single aspect of his son.

It frightened Luke more than the prospective of ever having to meet Palpatine, again.

"Vader is not one for pomp and circumstance and after Palpatine I'm sure the people will appreciate something short."

"After Palpatine?" That could explain the new feel of the Force.

"Yes, Vader killed him aboard the Deathstar." Piett supplied, oddly Luke felt that the man was proud of his Lord's actions.

The situation, the stress of it began to weigh heavily on Luke. Especially with the knowledge that it would be neigh on impossible to get himself free, Leia was a strong maybe.

With Palpatine dead, the galaxy in Vader's hands, his life was seeming to take a quick downspin.

A downspin that would lead to a bed, probably something royal and elegant- everything that Luke wasn't. Vader wanted to make Luke into his perfect imperial dark side prince. It made the Jedi want to scream or end it.

'Luke?' Vader's voice in his head asked, sending the boy even deeper into his panic. Vader could get in his head, no matter what kind of barriers he put up. Vader could probably change his thoughts too- Luke wouldn't even be Luke anymore.

"Luke? What's wrong?" Usually, Luke felt at peace in space, among the order of the cosmos. Instead he felt trapped, enslaved. What was that sound? It was loud, Vader's respirator? No. Not here, now with Leia.

"Luke!" He couldn't even identify who was speaking. So many voices, so many sounds- the ship, space, darkness closing in on him before the light could pull him away.

"What did you do to him?" The princess- Leia, his daughter- demanded. Standing between himself and Luke who seemed to be staring into nothing. She obviously believed that Vader had caused Luke's breakdown, for once Vader was innocent.

"Nothing, this was not of the Force but of Luke's own mind. What were you discussing?"

"Coruscant, sir." Piett supplied, he had slipped into proper military salute the moment Vader had entered.

"The coronation." Of course, the Sith lord was well aware of how uncomfortable Luke was about practically everything Vader planned. That would change, just not the way Luke thought it would.

"Piett, please escort the Princess to detention level 9, cell KMH-96 and then to her quarters when she is ready." Taking his daughter to the Smuggler would calm Leia down while he dealt with this.

Locking the door as the two left, Vader allowed himself a moment to watch his son before beginning.

He really had wanted to wait until after the coronation to do this, shame.

First, he pulled off his black gloves, putting them on the bed stand. What followed was his cape, folded than lastly the mask which rested atop the pile.

"Luke," his voice sounded different when not being pushed through the vocoder. While no one had seen this form for more than twenty years, Vader knew he looked like the previous Anakin Skywalker.

"Luke, look at me." Leaning down, over the boy's form Vader couldn't help but enjoy the scent of his son. Sweet, like Nabooian peaches.

Gently pushing back his son's hair, Vader willed his son's eyes to move. He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that before Luke's eyes moved and his breathing calmed.

"W-who?"

"Sweet Luke, the Force is capable of anything."

Before his son could speak another word, Vader had captured those bright ruby red lips with a kiss.

The Jedi thrashed, pushing Vader away or at least attempting to do so. Tears dripped down his eyes, staining the tan skin as well as the bed sheets.

When Vader finally pulled away, Luke was more or less a sobbing mess. Too much, too much had happened in such a short time span. The second death star, the mind game with Palpatine, the duel with his father, his and Leia's capture- the absolute doom of Luke's life.

It's end, its utter and complete end. Vader had him, he was a slave.

"You are glorious, my angel." Luke said nothing, he simply cried.

"Now Emperor Vader's heirs, the first born, may I present his imperial majesty Luke Amidala and his twin sister her imperial highness Leia Amidala." The twins stepped into the sun lite balcony coming over their people, the citizens of Coruscant as well as many of the planets in their Empire.

Vader stood between them, suit less and dressed in military regalia while Leia was in traditional Alderaanean garb. Vader had acquiesced to his daughter's desire to dress in the culture in which she had been raised, only if she would switch off with Nabooian dress in other events.

As the daughter of such a highly esteemed political figure, and personal hero, Leia agreed.

Luke felt dead, felt like he wasn't even alive. He was just going through the motions demanded of them.

Leia looked over at her twin, her political face still on. The fake smile of the young future leader of the Empire.

She knew Vader had done something to Luke, something that threw the Jedi into a deep depression that not herself or Han could pull him from. She doubted anyone at this point could.

Glancing at her Father, the Force apprentice wondered idly if she killed him if Luke would be fine.

'He simply needs to adjust, my daughter.'

While Vader's words went to both his children, Leia's annoyance flowed both ways. Luke stayed quiet.

There was nothing for him to say.


	16. It wouldn't be a wedding without it!

"Master Luke, Princess Leia and Captain Solo are landing in Bay 37." The poor protocol droid had barley finished before Luke had left his quarters within the Nabooian palace.

Luke had not seen his friends in several months, not since his 'internment' on Naboo. Internment, courtship- it was all the same for Luke who longed to be back in space. After having the ability to go off, do what he wanted- go where he wanted, being forced to stay in one place was incredibly difficult.

Very often, Luke felt like he was going mad. 'Cabin Fever' the current queen of Naboo, Apollonia, called it. She had become a close companion to the Jedi Knight, since she was more or less the only constant in his life anymore.

Everyone else seemed to be afraid of Luke, either because he was a Jedi or Vader's fiancé.

After all, what kind of person married a monster? Another monster- which, really, Luke was. How many had he killed with a single shot? No one else in history would ever be able to beat Luke in terms of death count with one shot.

"Luke!"

"Kid!"

Chewie roared as well in greeting. The three hugging their farm boy pilot as R2D2 ran into Luke's legs.

Luke definitely did not cry a little, feeling safe for the first time since his friends had been forced to leave. Vader was just- not frightening but not reassuring like his friends were.

"We can still ditch, kid. Give me the signal and we're in the outer rim before you can say 'Nerf Herder.' Luke grinned at Han.

"Thanks, Han but you know I can't do that." Han gave him a sad look in response. Luke was one of the few people Han gave a damn about and having to watch him give up everything to be chained to that killer? It was bantha shit.

"What do you say about getting drunk before we have to deal with the wedding tomorrow?" Leia suggested, wrapping an arm around both her boys. Luke looked aghast at the woman while Han laughed.

"Who are you and what have you done with Leia?" He asked, before cracking a grin and leading his put-together family to his quarters where he'd been hoarding a ton of alcohol anyway.

The Jedi hadn't exactly been drinking his troubles away but he also hadn't not been drinking them away. Being stuck, alone very often, in a palace preparing to marry his own father wasn't particularly a relaxing situation.

"Woah, Luke you got enough here?" The smuggler asked, looking over the extensive liquor cabinet. Many of the bottles half full or empty. On the outside, the room was clean, orderly as Luke appeared while a closer look revealed the problems.

"Not much else to do- I can only train and read for so long. Plus, it isn't like I can explore the planet."

Leia looked warily at the man she hadn't seen in several months.

"Vader thinks too many people want my head, Jabba included."

"But you could easily win any fight, or is he just playing you?" He knew what she meant: Was Vader pretending to care in order to manipulate Luke's kind heart?

The Jedi shrugged. Despite his imprisonment, he hadn't lost any of the muscle mass gained during his training on Dagobah. Luke wore a sleeveless black shirt with a high collar and grey trousers. His skin was tan, signs that he went out under the sun as much as he could.

Luke looked out to the balcony, where the group could see the bright Nabooian sunset. Chewie roared, his face contorted into a look of worry.

He did not enjoy seeing the pup look so upset, and he absolutely reeked of stress.

"I agree, big guy. This whole thing makes me sick." Han translated, leaning back on the couch with crossed arms.

"Haven't the peace talks been worth it?" If Luke's voice revealed his desperation, none of his friends mentioned it.

"Of course, and we've been making real progress, Luke." Leia replied, reaching over to take his hand in hers. When the blonde froze, the princess feared she had done something wrong.

"He's here." Luke's murmured, blue eyes trained on the double doors that lead to the hall.

When Han and Leia both reached for their blasters, Chewie taking aim with his blaster bow, Luke waved him off.

"Don't piss him off." The Jedi requested, looking fairly worn down, although slightly better once his friends submitted.

"He hits you once, and it's over." Leia promised, her tense and tiny form matching the nickname the Alliance had given her: The Ice Princess. "I don't care if it costs the Alliance everything, you're family Luke."

The words did not send the appropriate level of sympathy to Luke, instead it rang with truth in the Force. Like they once had in Bespin almost a year ago.

Luke watched Leia for a moment, an odd fog that Luke hadn't noticed before beginning to subside. Before he could really understand, there was a knock at the door. He was being polite, for once.

"Stay here."

The Jedi walked out of the room, shoulders high and looking a lot more in control than he had before. In front of his friends, Luke could show weakness. In front of Vader, he had to be the Jedi knight. - or so he wanted them to think.

Closing the door behind him, Luke leaned against it. Vader's breathing filled the highway, the sound sending Luke back to the beginning of their duel on Bespin. Back when the world made sense to Luke, when he still had a level of innocence which held back the ugly truth of the Galaxy.

'Your friends are trying to spy.'

'They're worried.' Luke defended, looking up at his Father. Blue eyes like steel against Vader's mask. He stood tall, unwavering.

'Needlessly'

'They don't know that.'

"It matters not, you've been drinking."

Luke crossed his arms, the image of a rebellious teenager.

"So? What else is there to do? I can't go anywhere!"

It made Luke just a little pleased to know that Vader did feel at least slightly guilty about that. He wouldn't want to be stuck on a single planet again, like he had been on Tatooine for nearly a decade.

"Luke," Vader began, sounding like an exhausted parent. "After the wedding- "

"Then I'll get stuck on Bast? Or the Executor? What else am I supposed to do but get wasted?"

'Think about me,' The Sith Lord replied, grabbing Luke to pull him flush against his armor.

"I'd rather not." The Jedi glared, not bothering to try and push the other away. While the two were equal in terms of Force strength and swordplay, Vader would always be able to best Luke in terms of brute strength.

"A lie."

Since Luke had awoken after learning his Mother's identity, Vader had been pushing Luke to admit the truth. One such attempt involved pushing Luke back into his own dreams, to relive various fantasies. Luke had enjoyed it, albeit not of his own freewill, his resolve had not broken.

"It doesn't matter; we aren't going to have sex."

"Don't speak for both of us, my son. When will you accept it as the will of the Force?" After many conversations with the other man, Luke could distinctly hear the tired note to his Father's voice.

It pinged at his heart, he wanted to help Vader- to make him happy but Luke wasn't sure he could do that.

Hell, Luke wasn't even sure he wanted to do it with anyone.

He loved his Father, of that Luke was sure. Some part of the blonde Jedi would always be that little boy on Tatooine dreaming of when his Father would take him away on some magnificent adventure.

"I will see you tomorrow."

"You aren't going to the Rehearsal dinner? Don't you have to?"

Vader didn't reply, instead sending an image over their bond of what would happen tomorrow. At the very least it would have been described as pornographic, but that wasn't nearly as eloquent as Vader come off.

The image had Luke in a room he didn't recognize, though based on the lighting and nature he saw through the windows it was Naboo.

Luke was on a bed, legs spread out as far as possible- Jedi training making him much more flexible. His white dress, rather what remained, was hiked up to reveal hot hard nipples.

Between Luke's tanned thighs- the skin already peppered with the beginnings of bruises – was his erect cock. The skin a bright red with noticeable veins.

His hands dug into the silver grey sheets, breathing harshly as he begged Vader to keep going- that he needed to cum.

The last part of the vision had a man, older than Luke with honey golden hair leaning down to press a pair of lips to Luke's.

Before Luke could even point out that Vader's vision was impossible- that he couldn't even get out of the suit and live- his Father was gone.

And there was a heavy, obviously expansive necklace hanging on his chest.

-  
"What kind of wedding wouldn't be complete without an assassination attempt?"

"Han."

"Really, I mean, after all it ain't like we're not some of the most wanted people in the galaxy or nothin'."

"Han."

Before the smuggler could continue rambling, the trio heard Vader warn Luke to move the man lest he remove the man permanently.

"Leia, can you take Han somewhere since he's being a child?"

"Luke- "

"I have to go deal with this," the Jedi gestured back at the infirmary door where his husband now lay. "and Han's not helping right now."

Leia's dark chestnut eyes watched him, the young woman still surprised at Vader's actions. She really shouldn't have been; Vader would never allow anyone to hurt Luke. The Force forbid, try and kill Luke.

Though it may be because there was now the possibility that Leia was also Vader's child. So she was beginning to figure out the real connection between himself and Vader. That was just going to be great.

"We're going to have a long conversation later." The Princess ordered, the ice princess now present before dragging the smuggler away.

"We will," Luke promised. Before turning away from the two to stride into the infirmary.

Like the rest of Naboo, their hospital was warm and welcoming. Very unlike any hospital Luke had been in before. Inside the first door on the left was where Vader was being treated.

Or where Luke was told his husband was. Instead, Luke found another man entirely. His skin was pale, littered with scars and old burns.

The man lying before him was obviously a warrior, someone who had fought in tons of battles.

The only clue of the man's identity was his Force signature. This man, warrior, was Vader out of his suit. Said suit apparently not as needed as he was told.

Albeit Vader was not one of those people.

"Luke," his Father murmured, opening his hand in Luke's direction. A silent request to take it.

"You were almost killed." The Jedi said, sitting down next to his husband and Father. He couldn't bear to look at the man, again. Not when he felt such intense levels of guilt from taking a simple short glance at the wrapped chest where Vader had literally taken a blaster bolt for him.

"It would not be the first time." Vader tried to concede, keeping Luke's hand tight within his own. "I survived being burned almost entirely, Luke. Surviving a simple blaster bolt is nothing in comparison."

Luke silently climbed onto the infirmary bed, curling against the other man. While surprised, Vader allowed it. The younger blonde rested his head on the other man's chest, the almost silent sound of Vader's heart beat calming the teen.

"So I just have to be almost murdered to get you into bed with me?" Anakin asked, brushing back his son's golden hair.

It took the Jedi a moment before he realized Vader was joking. Luke started laughing, his grin infectious as it passed to Anakin.

"I adore your smile, my sweet." The elder said, leaning over to press a kiss to his son's head. Luke looked up, twisting around to straddle the other.

His legs resting between Vader's, and his arms on either side of Vader's shoulders where they could play with Anakin's apparent honey colored hair.

"I want to do something, if that's okay?"

Vader's eyes went wide, the golden-yellow eyes taking on a lustful gaze.

"Of course, my son."

The Jedi stared at Vader, trying to build up the confidence to just move- to just kiss the other man. To have his first kiss with his Father.

The room tinged with anticipation, their Force signatures twisting into one another's to form a frightening amount of power.

When Luke moved, his chest thrumming with nerves- as did Anakin's. Luke's soft lips, innocent against the skilled ways of Anakin's.

Their kiss, the first between them, was ecstatic. Vader's power, his complete and utter dominance shown as he switched their positions.

Pressing Luke into the firm infirmary mattress, he grunted as Luke rolled his hips against his husband's. Their hardened cocks pressing against one another through their layers of clothes.

Grasping his son's tight and perky ass, Vader almost came. He hadn't been in such an erotic situation in so long, nor had such a lovely and willing partner. Luke's moans, his tiny sounds as Vader continued to molest Luke's virgin mouth.

'So very lovely,' Vader sent through their bond, before pulling the two of them up. Luke's legs wrapped around his Father's waist. Vader rested back on his hunches, the android appendages insuring that Vader wouldn't tire.

Pushing down the other's silken undergarments, Vader began to finger his husband's tight ass which quickly turned Luke into a moaning mess. His arms thrown around Anakin's neck, sometimes moving over to bite at Anakin's neck or ear.

Anakin definitely enjoyed pain, something Luke figured out very fast.

"Are you alright with continuing?" Vader asked, just barley holding himself back. He needed to be patient with Luke, it had to be perfect.

"Y-yes, keep going, Daddy." The Jedi said, looking away at his Father. The term of affection being sent directly to Vader's already hard cock.

"As you wish," Vader murmured before thrusting himself inside his son for the first, and certainly not the last time.


	17. Not a weakling but a warrior

"Stuka doe new Piece, Fett?" See the new piece, Fett? Even if Boba hadn't spent a good amount of his life on Tatooine, he would understand Huttese as well as Standard going off how long he had worked for the Crime Lord.

Jabba was referring to a new slave he'd purchased, or had kidnapped.

The bounty hunter had tried to murder all feelings of empathy long ago- it wouldn't do in his line of work. It had to be an incredibly rare situation for Fett to care.

So, of course, today just had to be his lucky day.

The new slave was a young human male, maybe 13. Just entering manhood but it was obvious that his purpose would be to please those who enjoyed little boys.

The kind of pleasure slave that Boba himself was until he murdered his master to become a bounty hunter. It'd worked out well.

Maybe their similar circumstances would have caused a splash of feelings within Fett about a decade ago, before the Empire rose. Now, being a bounty hunter was a lot more dangerous with guys like Vader around.

Even if Vader paid him for a job every now and then which gave him a bit more leeway than other's.

No, it was who the kid looked like. Who he looked like an actual clone of at that age- Boba's brother Anakin. Anakin, the brother he was stolen from, who he didn't get a chance to protect.

Who died fighting in that bureaucrats' war for those who didn't even give a damn about their soldiers.

"Pretty boy- what's his name?" Fett asked, going over to the boy. Pretending to look him over, as if interested in what the boy could give.

Bib Fortuna answered "Luke Skywalker," the being's odd accent enunciating the wrong syllables.

Skywalker, the name he had before.

"Maga him?" The Crime lord asked, earning a hopeful glance from the slave. Apparently Luke understood Huttese.

While Fett hadn't been back on Tatooine in about a standard year, he didn't think the kid had been here that long. He didn't have that broken look that pleasure slaves his age had.

No, Luke had fire- that Skywalker flame which couldn't even be diminished. Perhaps he was Tatooinese and that's how he knew?

Fett had about five dozen questions for the kid to answer but they would have to wait. At least until he had Luke aboard Slave I and as far from Tatooine as possible.

"Yes, how much do you want for him?"

"Hees ree special. He had chuba been touched." A Virgin, shit this kid was going to be very costly. "Lets seta 40,000 creeda?"

The kid seemed to know what Fett had in mind for him- if he really was Anakin's kid than he probably had that Force power. He might even be able to read Fett's mind.

It was how hopeful Luke looked at Fett, that this bounty hunter would be the one to free him from this hell that told Boba that he didn't have much of a choice.

What was this, the first time in nearly a decade and a half that Fett felt something? This was just his lucky day.

"Done. You know where to take it from."

Jabba's grin always unsettled Boba. Probably due to how utterly gross the creature was.

"Enjoy do new pet."

On their way out, one of Jabba's new guys -Han Solo- walked past. His brown eyes going over Luke in a way that the boy did not appreciate, so if Fett happened to promise that if Solo didn't move his eyes off the kid he wouldn't have eyes any more than no one could blame him.

Luke's short-lived smile at the other man's promise made the whole thing worth it. Fett liked the kid, sue him.

Once aboard Boba's ship, the first thing Fett did was hand Luke a shirt to cover himself in. Jabba had put him in practically nothing. Most of it made of some sheer blue material that left little, if anything, to the imagination.

Covering the boy's groin was a bit darker material, held up by silver rings that connected to his collar. That was going to be a bitch to cut off later.

"Why did you help me?" Luke asked, sitting down in the co-pilots chair, bringing his knees up to his chest. The small cloth bag he'd been allowed to keep, or probably hid, was resting on the floor.

Fett was good at his job and knew there was only one item within. Small, cylindrical, about two hands in length.

"Your Father, he was Anakin Skywalker, wasn't he?"

Luke sat up, rigid with excitement- blue eyes wide like Boba had just waved the keys to the newest land speeder in front of him.

"Did you know him?"

"Yeah, he was my brother." Boba couldn't even think about it without seeing that little blonde boy. He'd looked so different from Fett and Shmi. Shmi said it was because of Anakin's sire.

The small kid, the slave who'd become a Jedi just to be murdered for his service.

Anakin, the brother he couldn't protect.

By the time Boba had become a bounty hunter and could come back to Tatooine- it'd been too late. Shmi had gotten married to the Lars man and Anakin was a Jedi. They no longer needed to be saved.

Luke obviously did.

"So you're my uncle?" The blonde asked, his voice practically dripping with hope for this new man to care. Boba nodded, reaching up to remove his helmet so he could see his nephew with his own eyes.

Luke grinned, that damn cute smile that made the 40,000 credit lose worth it.

"So tell me, how did Jabba get you? Where's your mother?"

Luke didn't have a whole lot to tell him. He didn't know who his mother was, if she was alive or not. He'd been brought to Tatooine to his step uncle and aunt, Owen and Beru Lars until they were killed by Sand people and Luke taken by Jabba.

He'd been off when he guessed Luke's age. He was actually 16, with just a young looking appearance. Extremely young, if Fett had thought he might be 13.

"Don't worry, kid." Fett promised, reaching over to ruffle Luke's blonde hair. "No one's gonna ever touch you without your consent."

He'd protect the boy, teach him how to fight. Boba Fett would make sure no one could mess with Luke and get away with it.

He would make Luke strong, for Anakin and for Shmi.

-/FAST FORWARD FOUR YEARS/-

"Come on, kid. Wake up."

Luke groaned, wrapping the soft blanket tighter around his head.

"See, this is why I said not to go out all night with Solo, but did you listen? No."

"Solo's fun," Luke grunted in reply- hoping his uncle would let him sleep for just an hour longer.

Then he'd hit three hours. If not, the young bounty hunter was going to murder Han Solo.

"Fun doesn't pay the bills. Our new job does, though."

Without further warning, he ripped the blankets off his nephew. Something that he actually did regret. How many fucking hickies could one guy get in one night? Even though Luke was clothed in a pair of black pants and nothing else, Boba saw quite a few of them.

While Boba didn't like that Luke was engaging in these activities out of wedlock, and with such scum, Luke was an adult who could make his own choices. Even if they were terrible.

Luke cursed, in one of the new languages that Fett had taught him. Sitting up, Luke asked who the client was.

"This ones gonna be fun, its Darth Vader." This would be the first time that he allowed Luke to be introduced to the Supreme Imperial Military Commander.

Luke was skilled enough, knowledgeable enough to be able to meet him. Hell, maybe even impress Vader.

The blonde just stared, obviously surprised. "Is that a good idea?"

Fett waved his question off, "Vader and I are on good terms. Don't worry, now suit up."

Luke's uniform was different from his uncles. His was primarily black with blue etchings, including the Mandalorian sigil. In place of a helmet- they made Luke feel claustrophobic- so he wore a short outer cloak that had a hood.

The cloak hid his body armor, and his weapons. Of which there were multiple, all of which Luke was trained to use.

The only weapon Luke didn't know how to use was the lightsaber which had belonged to his Father. Not that he ever carried it on missions.

Especially not on this one- where Vader actually knew how to use said weapon. He might take Luke having the weapon on him as a threat.

Striding onto the Executor beside his uncle, Luke tried to be calm. He wanted to be come off as calm like Boba and just as threatening. He needed to prove to Boba that he could do any job, that he was mature enough.

It would have been fine; he could have done it. If the entire ship didn't wreak of darkness, of hatred, of anger. It made Luke feel cold, almost as if the darkness would overcome him completely.

Not until Boba led him into the Conference room, one of them at least, that Luke figured out its center point: Vader.

The conference room was fairly large in size, with half of the wall being a Plexiglas window to the stars outside. In the center was a table that Luke was pretty sure wouldn't even be used.

Luke was looking out the window, Boba tall and rigid with his long gun blaster tight in his hands, when Vader came in. The tall dark menace dismissing a short imperial before entering.

He seemed to be pre-occupied with something else, at least until he looked at Luke. Something about the boy shocking the man- if the odd sound of the respirator was anything to go by

It definitely didn't make Luke want to run.

Maybe Vader knew Luke's Father had been a Jedi? Luke couldn't be arrested for that, could he?

No, Uncle Boba wouldn't let Vader do that. Luke wasn't even sure he could take proper aim- why the hell was he so scared? He hadn't felt this frightened since Fett had saved him.

Luke's breath seemed to stop as Vader approached him, taking hold of the boy's chin before Luke could even move.

"Who is this?" Lord Vader asked, the question posed to Boba and not Luke.

"My brother's son. Luke Skywalker"

Vader's head whipped towards Boba.

"Anakin Skywalker had a son?"

"You knew my Father?" The question barley came out, his voice odd by the stress of the situation. As well as the utter shadows that flowed off Vader.

It had to be a Force thing, because Boba Fett didn't seem to be affected by the negativity.

Negativity and something else which came off Vader made Luke want to squirm out of the Sith Lord's grasp.

"I knew him well, as I did your mother."

Darth Vader was quite sure that no one had ever looked at him with such hope, genuine hope for something Vader could do- not a fear that Vader would kill him.  
He wanted to bottle that look and keep it for all time.

Or, the Sith lord could do one better, he would keep the boy.

No one knew of the relationship between them, not even Boba. It was why he allowed the bounty hunter to get a bit of leeway. Fett had been one of the only people who didn't betray the once Jedi Anakin.

Brothers stood together, and his apparent adoption of Luke was proof of such loyalty.

"I know you're a big shot but hands off my nephew." Fett threatened, voice light but deep with threat. He'd made a promise to protect Luke, and he wasn't going to let Vader take him.

"Fett, I have a new proposition to offer you." Vader finally said, letting Luke go. The dark man turning towards Boba Fett, acting as though Luke was no longer in the room which totally didn't kill the high Luke had been riding.

"Luke, go back to the Slave 1." The blonde took a second longer glance at Vader, unsure of how he felt about the tall menace. He exuded power, dominance- so much more than Han did.

Luke loved Han Solo, the smuggler captain of the Millennium Falcon but he could already feel a connection to Vader.

A connection he couldn't explain, something that pulled him back to Vader. To do what, Luke wasn't sure.

Even with his helmet on, Luke could feel the glare on Boba's face when he hesitated for a split second before leaving the conference room.

When his comm went off, a quick message from Boba telling him to enact plan Sigma, it didn't surprise him.

Vader wanted Luke, for what the young bounty hunter wasn't sure, whatever it was was bad enough to make Luke run. To where, not even Fett knew.

In this plan, no one knew where Luke would be going- not even Han.

It was the start of a two-year long chase.

Two years where Luke never stayed in one place longer than one standard month, with the few times he did causing him to have a run in with Vader.

He made hundreds of aliases, never using the same one twice.

He'd been a fairly competent bounty hunter with Boba, but on his own he had to be one of the best or get caught.

Luke didn't fear death, or even jail.

He feared Vader.

In the span of two years, he had no contact with his uncle which wasn't easy. The boy desperately missed the only family he had left.

He hadn't meant to ever make contact with Han, either. The smuggler and Wookie just happened to be very good at finding him, something that Luke was not bothered by. Those two were the only ones to give him any sense of serenity.

Well, they did until they caused Luke to lose his ship and threw him in the same ship as an old Jedi with two droids.

"You're dead to me for this, Han." Luke said, leaning back in the navigator's chair (the one behind the copilot's) to glare at the smuggler. Han shrugged "This ship is better anyway, besides you all alone in that crap X-wing makes an easy target."

Luke cocked a brow at the other man "You have seen me fly, haven't you?"

"You're a pilot, then?" Standing in the doorway to the cockpit was the passenger. Ben Kenobi, an old hermit who'd decided to go to Alderaan, no questions asked.  
With the huge amount of money, he promised the trio, Luke didn't care.

It was enough for Han to pay off his debt to Jabba and for Luke to disappear, permanently.

"Yeah, so?" The blonde replied, crossing his arms. He'd met up with too many of Vader's, and the Empire's, spies to be polite anymore.

"It isn't that surprising, your Father was the best star pilot in the galaxy." Bringing up his Father was often one of the tactics the spies used. Albeit, once Luke had figured out the trick, killing them was usually the safest route.

Whipping out the lightsaber he had been to properly use, Luke kept the blue blade at the man's throat. The warm hum giving Luke confidence.

A simple wave calming his friends who'd pointed their blasters at the old man when Luke had activated his saber.

Thank the Force for Fulcrum.

"Vader must be getting desperate if he's sending out old men to get me."

It killed Luke to admit it but he knew the old man wasn't a spy immediately based off his reaction to Luke's statement.

This would just be so much easier if Obi-wan was a spy.

Instead, he actually had to deal with someone who possibly knew Anakin.

"I am no spy for the Empire, rather I used to protect the Republic. As did your father, once long ago before- "

"Look," Luke interrupted, removing his saber "I don't care who you used to be, or that you knew my Father.

In fact, I want you off this ship as soon as possible so why don't you go back to where Han left you so we get to Alderaan and be on our way?"

Luke's words seemed to shake something within the old man. For some reason, he didn't expect Luke to be so brash.

No, he like most people expected Luke to be submissive- to be weak. Surprise, surprise. Boba didn't raise a weakling, he raised a warrior.

"You don't even want to know who killed him?" Before Luke could cut the man's head off, which he really wanted to do, Han pushed the old man out of the cockpit.

Warning him that it would be better for all involved if Gramps would just shut his mouth.

"uughguughhhghghghhhgh uggguh raaaaaahhgh ?" Are you alright? The Wookie asked, turning in the chair to face the human. His furry head turned over in worry.

Luke shrugged, leaning back in the chair. He looked like a rather put-off teen, the thing he hadn't had a chance to be in quite a while.

"He wants to talk to you kid, even promised a 1,000 credits more if you do."

A 1,000 credits that would go to him and not to Han, so he wouldn't care if Luke did it or not. Not like the damn sabaac game back on Sullust 4. A 1,000 credits just for a conversation?

Fucking hell.

Keeping his lightsaber within his grasp, Luke left the cockpit to go talk to the old man.

Obi-wan, as was his apparent true name, lied to him from the get go, claiming that Vader had been the one to kill Anakin.

He obviously assumed Luke had no Force training and wouldn't be able to pick up on the lie.

Then he tried to offer to teach Luke to be a Jedi.

"No thanks." The blonde replied, his completely put off attitude, pissing the other off. Good.

"I'm surprised, child. I would have thought you wanted to make Anakin proud." Ah, now the guilt tripping.

This was why he loved Fulcrum, she was straight to the point. She didn't lie, maybe not give the whole truth but she gave Luke the knowledge to survive.

Even if they completely avoided the topic of Darth Vader most of the time. It was good enough for Luke.

The young man was about to make a retort when the ship came out of light speed, rocky instead of smooth as it should have been. Had they stopped in an asteroid field?

Usually, Han was a lot better at landing- he about to walk over to his off and on again boyfriend and ask what the hell was wrong when he staggered back down.

The absolute feeling of death, of pain and fear made Luke incapable of even standing. Obi-wan felt it too, going off the shortness of breath.

"What is that?" Luke finally got out, glaring at Obi-wan, a small foolish part of him wanting it to be the old man's fault.

"Something terrible."

Luke gave him a look that said "No, really?"

He didn't want to mention he could feel Vader's presence close by, there was some kind of relationship between Vader and Obi-wan. It definitely wasn't good.

"Kid, we got a problem!" Han's voice called through the empty chamber of the Falcon to where Luke and Obi-wan sat.

"What now?"

"Some kind of moon's pulling us into orbit, I can't shake it off!"

Obi-wan looked over Luke's shoulder, changing from the kindly old hermit to the old Jedi Knight.

"That's no moon, it's a space station."

"Once again, I have you in my grasp and this time there will be no escape, Skywalker."

Luke glared at the man, if he even was one.

Han should have been able to get off the Death Star, the Princess and Kenobi in tow. Although, the blonde was also pretty sure Solo would make a rescue attempt before the rebellion would begin their attack. Or at least Luke hoped so.

"First time for everything," Luke retorted, his hands trying to figure out a way out of the binders the Stormtroopers had put on him. These had to be a new model because Luke was usually quite skilled at getting such things off.

"Those utilize the Force, young one and I doubt your minor training will get them off."

Skywalker was about to make a retort when Vader got closer, way too close for comfort especially since Luke's time on the run he'd figured out what Vader wanted. Rather he had a fairly good idea about it.

The Dark Lord held Luke's chin tight within his grasp, studying the boy closely for the first time in two years.

"I think I'll keep you in them, for a while. Until I know you won't run."

Luke offered a dark smirk in response.

"I'll never stop running from you."


End file.
